Anjo Corrompido
by krol yuki
Summary: Um mal capaz de trazer o caos para o mundo despertou e ele será capaz de transformar o destino de Kagome e Inuyasha,o que fazer quando recordações guardadas voltam a tona?Será um amor recem desperto capaz de lutar contra tudo?
1. Você voltará para mim

olá! Essa é minha primeira experiência com uma fic de Inuyasha..espero que todos gostem e COMENTEM plis!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido  
  
Cap. 1  
  
O corpo esguio e feminino caminhava pela noite sedutoramente,o rosto delicado não podia ser visto,coberto pelo véu das trevas,mas os olhos,de um azul intenso,brilhavam como sempre.  
  
Era ela.Mesmo depois de tantos séculos,mesmo a distância que os separava,nada o faria esquecer aqueles olhos. Com a lua iluminando o lugar onde ele a observava,ela saiu da sombra das inúmeras árvores daquele local e caminhou lentamente até ele.  
  
Os olhos que a fitavam,de um verde profundo,ardiam de desejo e saudades,o corpo forte e esguio era iluminado pela lua,deixando-a cada vez mais ansiosa.  
  
O rosto delicado,os traços sutis e os cabelos negros podiam ser vistos claramente agora,o corpo coberto por um tecido branco,só podia ser imaginado,mas ele não precisava,já o tivera inúmeras vezes,mas ainda sim o desejava,tanto que a necessidade o afligia mais do que qualquer coisa;percebendo o anseio que era tão claro nos olhos dele um sorriso malicioso e sedutor formou-se naquela boca pequena e delicada que ele nunca se cansaria de provar.  
  
Lentamente,pois queria vê-lo sem o controle frio e calculista tão comum nele,ela foi ao seu encontro,a maneira como ele a puxou até os corpos se chocarem fê-la estremecer.  
  
-Eu voltei-o murmúrio dela só comprovou o que ele já sentia,numa voz rouca pelo anseio ele só pôde balbuciar,já perdendo o controle:  
  
-Eu sei.  
  
E quando as bocas se encontraram,quando o desejo sobrepujou-se à calma,ele perdeu-se por completo;sentindo depois o gosto da angústia de vê-la partindo outra vez....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-Kagome?  
  
Olhando para o galho de uma arvore alta a menina viu Inuyasha contempla-la com o semblante preocupado.  
  
Kag-Hãn?Inuyasha?Pensei que você estava dormindo.  
  
Com agilidade o hannyou desceu da arvore e foi se sentar ao lado da garota que no momento repousava serenamente em uma pedra em frente da arvore.  
  
Inu-Feh...eu estava mas ouvi um barulho e vi que era você levantando,por falar nisso por que você não está dormindo??  
  
Kag-Por..nada,só uma falta de sono..só isso.  
  
Inu (com a sobrancelha levantada)-Tem certeza?  
  
Kag-Sim..é claro.  
  
Inu-Feh..é melhor voltar a dormir porque amanhã vamos ter que seguir viajem.  
  
Kag-Hum?  
  
Inuyasha a fitou desconfiado e a observou longamente deixando a menina um pouco incomodada.  
  
Inu-Kagome??Em que mundo você está?  
  
Kag-desculpa..eu não estava escutando.  
  
Inu-Deu para perceber!  
  
Kag-Desculpa....  
  
Kagome olhou para a paisagem, mais a frente um monte deixava o lugar mais familiar para o coração da menina.  
  
-Yoriko...-o nome foi dito num sussurro quase inaudível,mas Inuyasha virou- se em um movimento brusco .  
  
-O que você disse Kagome?  
  
Ela observava o monte,como se um magnetismo a impulsionasse a querer chegar o quanto antes naquele lugar.  
  
-Kagome?  
  
Uma voz familiar soava longe em sua mente,mas isso não importava,nada importava.Fechando os olhos por um instante ela pôde sentir a presença dele antes mesmo de vê-lo.  
  
Parado à sua frente,o rosto era perfeito,os traços fortes,a pele branca,os cabelos que caiam até os ombros eram tão negros quanto as trevas,a boca era larga feita para beijos longos que sempre deixavam-na tonta,o corpo forte estava coberto por uma capa negra,o homem que a fitava era alto,a voz suave como uma brisa e os olhos verdes,frios,podiam adquirir um brilho tão intenso que fazia seu coração disparar.  
  
-KAGOME!  
  
A menina piscou duas vezes e virou-se para o hannyou que tinha as mãos em seus ombros,os olhos douradas a fitando com preocupação e assombro.  
  
Kag-Hum?Desculpe Inuyasha...eu estava distraída.  
  
Inu-Você parecia estar em transe,ou algo parecido.  
  
Kag-Acho que é só sono,não se preocupe.  
  
Com um sorriso doce tão característico dela.Kagome voltou para junto de Sangô e dos outros,ficou acordada durante muito tempo,fingindo dormir,para não preocupar Inuyasha,que já andava desconfiado.  
  
Fazia dois dias desde que ela e os outros partiram em direção ao monte Fujikawa, já que segundo a senhora Kaede muitos youkais estavam se comportando de maneira peculiar,evitando ainda mais aquele local,era como se algo estivesse para acontecer,uma força maligna estivesse cada vez mais forte,ela própria sentia,a medida que se aproximava do monte,que essa força era tão poderosa quanto antiga e familiar.  
  
O que mais a incomodava era o fato de se sentir impulsionada a chegar o quanto antes naquele lugar,não sabia o que acontecia dentro de si,conforme o grupo mais se aproximava do monte,Kagome tinha sonhos e visões ,como a de minutos atrás,cada vez mais freqüentes,sempre com o mesmo homem de olhos verdes e frios.Assustava a maneira como interagiam entre si,como se conhecem um ao outro de uma maneira tão intima e antiga,mesmo quando estava "acordada" ela o sentia...e sentia também a proximidade...ele estava cada vez mais perto...  
  
Emergido nas sombras ele a sentia,cada vez mais perto,cada dia mais sua,finalmente poderia se vingar,e com a ajuda dela.Olhando para a barreira negra que o separava de tudo,ele via que seus poderes voltavam,por ela. Sorrindo ele a observa já adormecida com uma serenidade desconcertante:  
  
-Você voltará...para mim.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
E aí pessoal??Tudu beleza?Bom..essa é minha primeira fic de Inuyasha,espero que vcs gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever!!!!Nhaii pliz deixem COMENTS!!!!Autora feliz escreve mais !!!!Bom antes de mais nada eu queria agradecer a duas pessoas muito legais que me ajudaram primeiro a BABI que é minha "revisora" e psicóloga que me escuta ..e segundo a HITO que foi um xuxu me ajudando a postar e a escrever um sumario decente beijus p. as duas e até a próxima!!! 


	2. Venha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido  
  
Cap.2  
  
O sol apareceu poucas horas depois,e Kagome observava todos adormecidos.Ela não conseguira dormir mais do que duas ou três horas,os sonhos a atormentavam sempre que se sentia mais próxima do monte e ela não sabia o que fazer...  
  
Inu-Kagome é melhor você parar de fingir que está dormindo!  
  
"Ele já acordou.."  
  
Com um suspiro de resignação a menina virou-se para observar o hannyou aproxima-se dela com um olhar irritado.  
  
Kag(com um sorriso)-Bom dia Inuyasha!  
  
Inu(olhar irritadíssimo)-Feh!Você não dormiu a noite inteira!  
  
Kag.(suspiro)-Pelo jeito você também não...  
  
Inuyasha não sabia como a garota ainda conseguia sorrir mesmo quando ela não dormira mais de duas horas e meia.  
  
Inu-O que está acontecendo?  
  
Kag-O quê?Do que você está falando??  
  
Inu-Kagome!!!Você não está dormindo,quase não come e fica parecendo um zumbi!  
  
Kag-O-o quê?Você não sabe o que está falando ...não é..  
  
Inu-SEI SIM!  
  
Kag-Não sabe não!  
  
As vozes começaram a aumentar ainda mais e acabaram em um estridente grito de Kagome dizendo:  
  
-SENTA!  
  
Com um movimento brusco o hannyou foi de encontro ao chão e sua preocupação deu lugar a uma irritação ainda maior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ainda meio sonolenta Sango abriu os olhos hesitante,realmente Kagome e Inuyasha eram a melhor maneira de saber que o dia já começara.  
  
-Mal o sol nasceu e eles já começaram a brigar ...  
  
Olhando para Kirara que ainda permanecia adormecida a exterminadora sorria, foi quando sentiu uma mão em um lugar nada apropriado.  
  
San (estressada)-Miroku...  
  
PFAT!  
  
-HENTAI!  
  
Bufando A menina levantou-se em pulo e foi em busca de Kagome,deixando para trás um Miroku completamente atordoado pelo tapa.  
  
Mir-Ai..esse doeu..  
  
Encostando-se a uma arvore em frente ao acampamento Inuyasha alteou uma das sobrancelhas.  
  
Inu-Você nunca aprende,não é?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mesmo em considerável distância Kagome já conseguia ouvir as imprecações de Sango contra Miroku,com um sorriso paciente ela esperou até ver a menina de cabelos castanhos chegar a passos pesados perto do rio onde ela estava.  
  
Kag-Bom dia Sango!Parece que o Miroku já acordou.  
  
San(com um olhar mortal)-Não me fale naquele HENTAI!!!  
  
Kag-Nossa!Tá bom,então me ajuda a encher essas garrafas que a gente vai caminhar durante um bom tempo.  
  
San-Tudo bem então  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-Não gosto desse lugar...  
  
Depois de algumas horas de caminhada os quatro chegaram até o monte  
Fujikawa,a atmosfera daquele lugar envolvia a todos,deixando-os  
cautelosos.  
  
Mir-Eu também não Inuyasha.  
  
Kag-Mas como já estamos aqui mesmo é melhor procurarmos um lugar para  
acampar,já está anoitecendo.  
  
San-A Kagome está certa.  
  
Depois de um tempo eles encontraram uma clareira,onde podia se ver uma  
gruta mais afastada de um bosque aonde Inuyasha disse haver um riacho  
com águas límpidas e serenas,o que não condizia com a atmosfera negra  
daquele lugar.  
  
Kag-Ai..eu vou tomar um banho,vamos Sango?  
  
San-Claro..e enquanto isso vocês dois vão buscar lenha.  
  
Inu(indo com o Miroku)-Feh!Como se eu quisesse espiar vocês duas...  
  
Kag(voz doce)-Inuyasha?  
  
Inu-o que foi?  
  
Kag-SENTA!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A noite caiu e o luar iluminando o lago,dando ao local uma atmosfera mística.  
  
Kagome deitou-se,mas algo a incomodava,ela sentia o coração  
palpitar,a respiração tornar-se ofegante e a visão nublada.  
  
-Venha...  
  
A voz dele a envolvia,clamava por ela,mas pôde perceber que algo dentro dela travava uma guerra.  
  
Levantando-se devagar ela já sabia para onde ir,era como se o caminho lhe fosse sussurrado,e ela queria chegar quase que desesperadamente até o dono daquela voz melodiosa.  
  
-Kagome?-Inuyasha viu a menina caminhar pelas sombras como se estivesse..hipnotizada,igual a ultima vez que os dois conversaram.  
  
Discretamente ele a seguiu,precisava saber o que acontecia,de qualquer maneira.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ok...ficou MUITO curto..é eu sei...sinceramente eu não gostei muito deste capitulo eu o achei muito CHATU,mas fazer o que?Ele é importante ...primeiro eu queria agradecer as rewies achei muito legal vcs "gastarem"o tempim p. comentar por isso recado importante:CONTINUEM FAZENDO ISSO!!!!Ah!Gy-chan pode sim!!1Meu msn é karol962hotmail.com.e Agradecimentos à Tici-chan a babi que FINALMENTE comentou(hare hare hareruia)e a Hito Brigada a todos e COMEEEEEEEEEENTEM plis! Beijus 


	3. Yoriko

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido  
  
Cap.3  
  
A gruta era escura, cheia de cristais formados pelo tempo,dando ao local um encanto um tanto quanto sombrio,nem por isso o tornava menos perigoso.  
  
Olhando para gruta Inuyasha franziu de leve a sobrancelha ao ver sua querida humana dirigir-se com graça e naturalidade até a parte mais sombria daquela enorme e assombrosa gruta.  
  
Inu- Mas o que diabos...  
  
Uma escada.Era tudo o que ele pode ver antes da garota descer até a parte inferior da gruta.  
  
Inu- Mas...grutas não têm escadas...  
  
Ignorando os próprios sentidos,o hannyou foi rapidamente em direção à escada dando um salto silencioso,entretanto um "pequeno" detalhe foi esquecido,os cristais estavam por toda parte,inclusive pelos degraus...e Inuyasha foi de encontro ao chão.  
  
Reprimindo muitos xingamentos ele se pôs de pé e foi descendo o mais silenciosamente que pôde.  
  
--------------------------  
  
?-Venha para o centro da gruta, pare e feche os olhos.  
  
O pedido lhe era sussurrado,a voz calma e controlada não saia da cabeça da garota,estava gravada tão profundamente em sua alma que a fazia estremecer.  
  
Fechando os olhos, a imagem do homem que lhe perturbava os sonhos tornou-se nítida,real demais para que ela pensasse em outra coisa,ela podia sentir a respiração calma dele cada vez mais perto.  
  
Kag- Quem é você?  
  
?- Alguém que você já amou.  
  
O sorriso era enigmático como se ele soubesse algo que Kagome ansiava ter conhecimento mais do que jamais imaginava.  
  
Kag- Amei...isso é impossível..eu não ...  
  
?-...Se lembra?Na verdade eu diria que você está começando a se lembrar..alguns momentos..não é?  
  
Kag(pasma)- Como?...Os sonhos.Yoriko...é teu nome não?  
  
Yo-Exatamente!E é exatamente você que eu tenho esperado durante todos esses séculos...desde que eu fui aprisionado nesta maldita gruta...  
  
Kag-Aprisionado?  
  
Yo-Uma guerra antiga,nada que eu não possa resolver com a volta dos meus poderes,mas para isso eu preciso de você  
  
Kag-De mim?Mas o que..  
  
Yo-(colocando a mão no rosto de Kagome)-Ainda não.Você não é mais a mesma...seu rosto está mais delicado e...teus olhos voltaram a brilhar com uma extrema pureza...não é mais a mesma..isso vai ser..interessante.  
  
Kagome estava estática olhando o homem à sua frente chocada,angustiada e...curiosa,Não sabia o que dizer,e se incomodava com os sonhos que tinha e se incomodava ainda mais com o anseio que tinha em tornar a se encontrar com aquele homem...  
  
Kag-Eu ..não..isso é só um..pesadelo!  
  
Yo-Você realmente está mais forte.Será perfeita para a minha volta..Akane..ou devo dizer..Kagome.  
  
Ele a olhava com tamanha profundidade que a menina sentia como se ele pudesse ver dentro de sua alma.Um aroma agradável tomou conta do lugar e a menina sentia-se dormente.  
  
Sempre a fitando ele cruzou a curta distância entre os dois e com uma delicadeza que a deixou hipnotizada tocou de leve seus longos cabelos negros e a beijou,um leve roçar de lábios,que fez com que a menina sentisse que caia de um longo precipício.  
  
Com um suspiro ela pode escutar as últimas palavras proferidas para ela.  
  
Yo-Será mais interessante tela diferente..Akane.  
  
Sentindo que caia cada vez mais rápido,Kagome viu tudo à sua volta tornar- se negro e difuso,os olhos tornaram-se pesados e ela sentia um aperto no peito.  
  
Kag-Inuyasha...  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Ok..ok..demorei muito para atualizar,mas achei que este capitulo particularmente ficou muito legal..agora que finalmente a minha enrolada trama começa!!!!!Agora que eu estou tendo mais tempo para poder atulizar a fic..entaum provavelmente eu posto o cap. 4 mais rapidamente ok??Mas isso só vai acontecer se eu receber COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!!!OK?Hum..gente eu não sei..achei que ficou um pouko confuso ..plis falem o que vcs acharam ..assim eu posso mudar..ok?Gente como eu só vou postar o cap. No próximo eu coloko agradecimentos..mas enquanto isso vai essa "quebra galho":OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE POSTARAM..E POSTEM MAIS!!!! 


	4. Companheirismo e amor

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido  
  
Cap.4  
  
Kagome abriu os olhos e uma brisa leve soprou-lhe o longo cabelo.  
  
Aos poucos os enormes olhos azuis se desanuviaram e ela pôde perceber que se encontrava encostada no peito de Inuyasha com os braços dele a envolvê- la ternamente.  
  
Ainda era noite.A lua brilhava no céu escuro, sendo a única fonte de luz no monte inteiro.Lentamente Kagome virou o rosto para ver um par de olhos cor âmbar, quase dourados,observando-a atentamente.  
  
Inu- Você acordou...achei que ia continuar desacordada por toda a vida.  
  
Ela continuava a observa-lo, sem dizer uma única palavra; Inuyasha começava a se perguntar se Kagome realmente estava acordada, quando num murmúrio a menina baixou os olhos e disse com a voz um pouco trêmula:  
  
Kag- Me desculpe...  
  
Angustia.Era isso o que ele via em sua querida miko.  
  
Inu- Kagome...  
  
Apertando-a contra si, num abraço que fez com que o coração de Kagome batesse rapidamente.Inuyasha queria que a preocupação se dissipasse junto com o medo que teve ao vê-la na gruta.  
  
Inu- Fiquei preocupado,você simplesmente desmaiou. Achei que você não ia mais acordar...  
  
Com a cabeça no ombro do hannyou a menina sorriu para si mesma, era tão bom ficar com ele.  
  
Kag- Eu estou aqui.  
  
Inu- Eu..sei.  
  
Mas ele continuava a abraça-la como se isso fosse tão fundamental quanto respirar.  
  
Com um suspiro a miko levantou a mão e tocou o rosto do hannyou enquanto com a expressão séria começava a falar:  
  
Kag- Inuyasha..acho melhor eu explicar o que está acontecendo comigo...  
  
----------------------  
  
Meia hora depois Inuyasha olhava para a menina adormecida em seus braços.Não permitiria por nada neste mundo que tentassem machuca-la e quem quer que tentasse seria morto.Não lhe tirariam Kagome.Nunca.  
  
Com um sorriso cheio de ternura ele puxou-a de encontro a si e pode sentir o cheiro adocicado de sakuras... era o perfume de Kagome... doce, suave, sempre que sentia esse cheiro o sorriso no rosto do hannyou era natural.  
  
Inu- Não vou permitir,por nada vou permitir que te tirem de mim...minha Kagome.  
  
Com um sorriso sereno Kagome continuava adormecida..e dessa vez sabia que não teria sonhos para atormenta-la.  
  
Adormeceram os dois, alheios a tudo, simplesmente vivendo aqueles poucos momentos de companheirismo e..amor.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Yoriko observava a tudo impassível, não esperava a presença de outro youkai... teria que elimina-lo logo,ele poderia ser um problema: um grande problema.  
  
Yo- Então há mais um youkai, isso só vai tornar as coisas mais interessantes.  
  
Observando o youkai de longos cabelos prateados Yoriko franziu as sobrancelhas levemente,sinal indiscutível de que uma irritação crescia dentro dele.  
  
Yo-Esse youkai...  
  
Sentado em um enorme trono negro,ele olhava atento para um imenso cristal onde a imagem de Inuyasha e Kagome abraçados persistia. Quando Kagome recostou-se ainda mais em Inuyasha e ele abraçou-a ainda mais o cristal se despedaçou como se uma força invisível o partisse em mil.  
  
Olhos verdes tornaram-se negros e nas costas algo tentava sair.  
  
Yo- Aproveite os últimos minutos com ela...pois você vai perde-la..para mim.  
  
O cristal antes partido voltara a forma original e enquanto o casal continuava adormecido Yoriko esperava...  
  
Yo(sorriso)- Logo,logo...  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Olah pessual!!!!Demoei um pouco ..mas atualizaei!!!!Bem...acredito que agora novos personagens vão entrar..e meu bloqueio..vai sumir um pouko...achei muito kawaii quando tava escrevendo a cena do Inu e da K- chan!!!Se tudo estiver certo..vão ter mais cenas assim..por isso é MUITO IMPORTANTE que vcs me falem o que estão achando...Ah!!!!Como eu não postei antes aqui vão os agradecimentos!! Babi:Xuxuh..sem comentários ok?eu jah te disse que se vc quiser vc faz o que te der na telha...beijus baka do meu coraçaum!  
  
Tici-chan: Arigatou por postar!!!E... bem eles vivem brigando né?Se isso não acontecesse não teria graça!Espero que vc tenha gostado dos outros caps tbm!E poste sempre ok?!  
  
Kassie-chan: Obrigada!Eu espero que vc goste deste e dos outros caps!E continue postando ok?!  
  
RayChan: RAY!!!!Não veju vc a um tempaum!!!!!To com saudadi!Mas..espero te ver na school..já que a gente tah de volta né?!Brigada por ter postado..e poste mais vezes ok?!  
  
Renata Satsuki: Renata...ou melhor Miyuki!Que bom que vc postou..faz um tempim que eu não falo contigu...pelo msn..mas agora que eu vou voltar a viver no msn eu vo falar mais...e ah!Vc tbm escreve suuuper bem postando ok?!  
  
Bem...acho que é só..mas uma coisa:POR FAVOR POSTEM!!!!!!!!se naum eu naum vou ter motivação!!!!!Aí a fic vai para a gaveta!! 


	5. O começo

  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido  
  
Cap.5  
  
Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente observando a doce figura em seus braços, o sorriso, lento e genuíno, formou-se em seu rosto, suavizando as feições do hannyou .  
  
Ainda era cedo.Os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a surgir,tornando o Monte um lugar sreno,se não fosse pela quantidade de energia negativa que insistia em permanecer naquele local.  
  
Um frio percorreu a espinha do meio-youkai fazendo-o apertar Kagome mais para perto de si.  
  
Inu-Não vou deixar...  
  
Kagome pôde escutar através do nevoeiro do sono o sussurro de Inuyasha,a raiva e o medo controlado atingiram o coração da menina a fazendo levantar o rosto para poder enxergar o rosto de seu meio-youkai.  
  
Viu naquelas enormes orbes douradas a frustração e o medo que a afligiam,mas a ternura inegável que ele demonstrava afagando seus cabelos invadiam a alma como vinho aquecido.  
  
Kag-Inuyasha...  
  
Acordado de seus devaneios o hannyou piscou várias vezes antes de seus olhos desanuviarem-se.  
  
Inu-Kagome??Já acordou??Você deveria dormir mais um pouco ainda falatam algumas horas para...  
  
Kag(interrompendo com uma risada leve)-Já acordei sim...não estava com sono mesmo e pelo que eu já reparei você nem dormiu,né?  
  
Inu-Feh.  
  
Os dois ainda estavam abraçados,com movimentos hesitantes Inuyasha continuava afagando os longos cabelos da miko.  
  
Kag(com um suspiro cansado)-Fazia um tempo que eu não dormia tã bem...  
  
Inuyasha parou o movimento bruscamente uma sombra percorreu os olhos âmbar,o rosto endureceu e as feições tornaram-se sérias e duras.  
  
Inu-Nós vamos embora.  
  
Kag(suspiro)-Ainda bem...  
  
Continuaram assim,ainda unidos por muito tempo,observando os raios solares se tornarem mais fortes,os bosques mais vivos o Monte menos sombrio.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Não era de seu costume observar o amanhecer transformar o monte em um lugar mais sereno,quase convidativo,mas aquele era um dia..especial.  
  
Yo-Então o youkai quer ir embora...tarde demais.  
  
O sorriso frio tornou-se numa gargalhada que fez com que o monte inteiro vibrasse.  
  
--------------------------------   
  
O frio que percorreu a espinha de Inuyasha foi tão intenso que fez com que ele sentisse a vida se esvaindo aos poucos de seu corpo.  
  
Kag-Inuyasha?   
  
Inu(abraçando-a mais forte)-Vamos acordar os outros,vamos seguir viajem o quanto antes.  
  
Kag(concordando com a cabeça)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Miroku bocejava preguiçosamente enquanto Sangô piscava os olhos freneticamente tentando acostuma-los à claridade.  
  
Mir(soltando um bocejo)-Inuyasha...você pode nos explicar agora por que nos acordou aos gritos??  
  
San(ainda piscando)-É verdade Inuyasha....não foi a maneira mais agradável de se acordar!  
  
Inu(irritado)-Vocês só iam acordar dessa maneira mesmo!  
  
Mir(sobrancelha levantada)-Você tentou de outra maneira?  
  
Inu(fazendo pouco caso)-A Kagome até que tentou,mas vocês não queriam acordar...  
  
Kag(concordando com a cabeça)-Isso é verdade...  
  
Inu-Bem,isso não importa,o que eu queria dizer é que nós vamos seguir viajem...agora.  
  
Mir(pensando)-Mas...a gente não veio aqui para estudar essa energia negativa que..  
  
Inu(interrompendo)-Eu sei .Vamos partir daqui a uma hora.  
  
Kag-(colocando o braço no ombro de Inuyasha)-Eu explico Miroku...  
  
-------------------------------   
  
Duas horas mais tarde todos já estavam preparados para a partida eminente  
  
-------------------------------   
  
Yoriko observava a tudo e a todos atentamente nada poderia sair errado.  
  
Yo-Então quer levá-la para longe...não vai conseguir.  
  
Ele já podia sentir o poder voltando aos poucos para as veias,ainda faltava um pouco para que ele estivesse de volta completamente,algumas horas e ele teria a vingança que tanto esperava,mas para que isso acontecesse ela teria de estar presente.  
  
Com uma profunda concentração os olhos tornaram-se negros como a noite fazendo com que as nuvens se tornassem mais densas e uma garoa fina começasse a cair.  
  
Yo-Vai começar...finalmente.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Maldição!Vamos nos abrigar...  
  
A garoa tornava-se mais espesssa,transformando-se em poucos minutos em uma verdadeira tempestade.  
  
Kag-Mas que droga!Não parecia que ia chover...  
  
San-É verdade...  
  
Conseguiram encontrar uma árvore gigantesca e conseguiram se abrigar nas raízes que saiam da terra.  
  
Inu-Vamos ficar aqui até a chuva parar!  
  
Confirmando com a cabeça todos continuavam a observar a chuva incessante,as gotas parecendo pequenos chicotes devido a intensidade .  
  
Inu(sussurro)-Estranho..eu não senti cheiro da chuva se aproximando.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A tarde acabou passando e a chuva não parava, obrigando-os a esperarem pacientemente a força ao menos diminuir para que pudessem seguir viajem.  
  
Kag-Será possível que não vai diminuir??  
  
Mir-Acho que ainda vai demorar  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A noite estava chegando a chuva diminuía aos poucos,tornando-se uma garoa fina novamente.  
  
Inu-Vamos seguir viajem mesmo assim.  
  
Mir-Ok...  
  
Sem mais nada para dizer saíram das raízes acolhedoras e seguiram enquanto a tarde desvanecia-se.  
  
A lua começava a aparecer,o véu espesso da noite começava aos poucos a cobrir o monte,novamente a atmosfera transformava-se tornando o monte um lugar sinistro ,o ar tornava-se carregado a medida que eles seguiam adiante.  
  
Inu-Não estou gostando disso..  
  
Mir-Há uma forte concentração de energia neste local...  
  
San(concordando com a cabeça)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yoriko podia sentir,pouco a pouco a lua tornava-se mais viva,mais brilhante no céu e ele conseguia sentir que faltava pouco...muito pouco.  
  
Yo(sorrindo)-Tarde demais.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome parou num movimento brusco,as pernas não mais a obedeciam e um frio cortante fazia com que sentisse todos os ossos congelando,os olhos ,de um azul sonhador,tornaram-se opacos e o medo a atingiu como as garras de um animal feroz.  
  
Lutando para achar o controle que prometera não perder a menina olhou para todos e conseguiu balbuciar num fio de voz:  
  
Kag-Começou..tarde demais.  
  
O véu na noite caiu como num piscar de olhos,o céu negro transformou-se em uma mistura de relâmpagos ensurdecedores e um princípio eminente de uma tempestade,mesmo quando a garoa ainda era fina.  
  
Inuyasha virou-se e pode ver Kagome,o rosto pálido,os olhos inexpressivos exatamente como estava quando a observou na gruta...e pôde escutar ,minutos antes de um relâmpago cortar o céu,o aviso balbuciado da menina e pode çara.   
  
Inu-Kagome!  
  
Correndo em direção à garota o hannyou pôde sentir as garras afiadas do medo sufocando-o, o pânico veio de forma violenta quando ele sentiu a forte concentração de energia negativa ao redor de Kagome.  
  
A noite tornou-se ao mesmo tempo uma aliada e uma inimiga, era como se a escuridão, os relâmpagos e a chuva,que caia em rajadas violentas, fossem manipuladas pela vontade e alguma força.  
  
Inu-Maldição, maldição...  
  
Praguejando baixinho ele e os outros se aproximaram de Kagome que olhava para Inuyasha com um olhar desesperado.  
  
Kag-Começou...  
  
Os relâmpagos cortavam o céu negro enquanto a chuva caia torrencialmente dificultando a mobilidade...  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Eae!!!!! Cap. 5 finalmente chegou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu gostei bastante dele,ficou um pouco maior comparado aos outros...bem o que eu posso dizer??  
  
PEXUAL REWIES PLIS!!! Eu queria agradecer a quem mandou rewies foi muito xuxuh mesm!!!!!!Não esqueçam de me mandar a apiniaum de vcs,ok??Eu gostaria de saber o que vcs acharam e talz...beijus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ataques

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido

Cap.6

Era como uma barreira,uma barreira feita especificamente para afasta-lo dela.

Inuyasha tentava em vão atravessar aquela barreira de energia negativa,mas era como se a espada ou as próprias garras não surtissem qualquer efeito naquela proteção.

Miroku e Sangô também não conseguiam quebrar aquela enorme concentração de energia negativa.

Mir-Inuyasha!!!Essa barreira não está reagindo aos nossos ataques!

Inu-Eu sei!!!Maldição!!!!

Kagome sentiu a presença de Yoriko antes mesmo de vê-lo,uma presença fria,forte e...magnética,era como se uma parte dentro dela já estivesse esperando por aquele momento anos antes.

Kag-Yoriko...

Não podia andar,não podia pensar,não podia fazer nada.Isso a preocupava e o medo crescia de forma lenta e inexorável,... ele podia modificar os pensamentos de Kagome fazendo-a agir conforme os desejos dele.

A tempestade violenta machucava o corpo de todos,pequenos chicotes formados de água e vento feriam o corpo e gelavam a alma,mas nada comparava-se ao pavor que gelava as entranhas de Inuyasha ao ver o rosto de sua miko,um olhar perdido, a boca entreaberta e o corpo mole,a chuva não caia ferozmente nela,era como se ela, e somente ela,devesse ficar protegida das constantes rajadas aquáticas.

Inu(pegando a tessaiga)-Mas que droga!!Eu não vou permitir!

Mir(se afastando e tentando proteger a Sango)-Ele vai usar a Ferida Do Vento...

Inu-FERIDA DO VENTO!!!!!

Uma rajada de luz foi formada a barreira cortada e Kagome caiu inconsciente no chão.

Inu(carregando a garota no colo)-Kagome??

Kag-Inuyasha...

A vista ficou turva e ela desmaiou sendo abraçada por Inuyasha.

De repente o mundo parou.Era como se nada mais importasse,Kagome sentia-se vazia por dentro,não existia mais o frio,o medo,nada existia.

Tudo era se uma neblina espessa cobrisse seus olhos e nada mais importasse só aquela sensação de vazio.

Como se uma forte luz aparecesse do nada tudo voltou com uma rapidez desconcertante.Inuyasha olhava para ele e ao fundo o céu escuro tornava tudo mais fantasmagórico.

Inu-Kagome!

Ele a abraçou mantendo-a assim por um longo tempo.

Ela manteve-se assim,abraçada a ele por pouco tempo olhando por sobre o ombro do hannyou o cenário a sua frente...fortes rajadas de chuva,Sangô e Miroku com os semblantes preocupados e a frte concentração de energia que emanava por todo o monte.

O céu negro começou a se agitar como se ondulações por toda a parte formassem-se do nada.Foi quando ela viu milhares de asas negras e enormes garras afiadas.

Kag-Inuyasha!O céu!Olha!

Inu-Mas o que é isso?

Muitos monstros de asas negras e garras afiadas sobrevoavam todo o céu,os olhos vermelhos focalizavam-se no casal que olhava atônito a tudo enquanto os montros desciam a toda a velocidade ao encontro dos quatro.

------------

Yoriko olhava a tudo com um sorriso no rosto,faltava pouco,o principal ele já estava para conseguir... O sangue de sua mulher...

---------------

Observando o céu negro que se estendia por todo o horizonte Sesshoumaru franzia as sobrancelhas levemente, aquele ..poder,aquela mesma concentração de energia.Não era possível.

Mas não havia dúvida alguma de que se tratava de um movimento brusco o youkai de longos cabelos pratas e frios olhos dourados dirigiu-se á Jaken:

Sess-Jaken...Leve Rin e se esconda.Agora.

Jaken sem entender nada piscou várias vezes até conseguir soltar imprecações murmuradas e depois de alguns minutos levou uma Rin semi adormecida na direção oposta da de seu mestre.Ficariam escondidos até que Sesshoumaru voltasse.

Ao vê-los partir o youkai dirigiu-se ao monte que podia enxergar ao longe.

Depois de séculos sem postar finalmente eu volto !!!!!!Espero que gostem desse capitulo..eu levei semanas para escrever ..beleza que tah pukim..mai com as provas,escola,quem aguenta??Ah!Beijaum à Juli-chan e PLIS COMENTEM...acho que é só...beijaum!


	7. Meu amor

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.  
  
Anjo Corrompido

Cap.7

Mir-Mas o que é isso

Miroku formava uma barreira que pouco poderia agüentar levando-se em consideração o número de...Youkais que tentavam rompê-la.

San-São monstros...São muitos...E são fortes.

Inu-Pouco me importa quantos são.Vou matá-los.

Mir-Você não está sozinho Inuyasha...A barreira não vai agüentar por muito tempo.

Inu-Eu sei.

Inuyasha já com a tessaiga em mãos preparava-se para atacar enquanto Miroku ainda segurava a barreira e Sangô colocava-se em posição de ataque com o osso voador.

Mir-Eu não entendo...A concentração de energia era menor há dias atrás...Mas agora...Agora ela está crescendo a todo instante...O que pode impulsionar tanto o aumento de poder

Kag-Eu.Ele precisa de algo meu.

Mir-E o que é Kagome?

Kag-Eu ainda não sei.

Inu-Feh...Ele não vai conseguir te tocar.Nunca.

Mir-Então é melhor se preparar Inuyasha...A bareira não agüenta mais.

E foi como Miroku disse,a barreira se rompeu deixando o caminho livre para que os demônios atacassem.

Dezenas de garras ávidas por sangue buscavam pela carne dos oponentes,entretanto nenhum aproximava-se de Kagome,era como se eles tivessem receio de tocá-la,mas faziam o possível para afastá-la dos outros.

Inu-Kagome!

Inuyasha,Miroku e Sangô lutavam contra dezenas de monstros,eles não eram tão fortes isolados,mas estavam em vantagem numérica,dificultando a luta.

Mir-Mas que droga...Eles são muitos!

Inu-Maldição!Não pensem que podem me matar seus desgraçados!

Observando a luta angustiante que era travada a miko tentava de alguma forma ajudar,mas a cada passo que dava,um demônio se aproximava o bastante para que ela pudesse sentir o farfalhar das gigantes asas negras,mas ele nada fazia,nem sequer a tocava.

Kag-Mas que droga...Eu preciso sair daqui!

Como numa súbita idéia, as asas negras abriram-se e pequenas patas envolveram os pulsos de Kagome,fazendo-a abrir a boca em espanto.

Tentando desvencilhar-se a menina lutava em vão contra o demônio que a segurava,mas nada conseguia,além de pequenos arranhões,o demônio apesar de segurá-la firmemente o fazia com delicadeza,se isso fosse possível.

Kag-Inuyasha!!!!!!

O hannnyou que lutava contra um grupo de monstros levantou o rosto e viu a menina ser carregada por um demônio.

Inu-Kagome!

Vários demônios partiram para cima do meio-youkai numa tentativa de retardá-lo, mas as garras afiadas cortaram como navalhas os vários corpos à frente do hannyou.

Ele seguia de perto a menina,passando por cima de todos que quisessem impedi-lo.

--------------------

Yoriko observava com fascinação a menina à sua frente.Os olhos azuis encontravam-se abertos em espanto,o medo,a ingenuidade,a pureza...tudo tão pouco característico dela anos atrás...

Yo-Finalmente...(tocando no rosto de kagome)Finalmente você voltou.

Kag-Eu não voltei!!Nem sei do que você está falando!!!

Yo-Logo saberá...Mas agora...temos que começar.

Kag-Começar?

Yoriko tirou um punhal do próprio pulso,com a respiração arfante pelo esforço ele a olhou com um sorriso tolo nos lábios.

Yo-Isso(mostra o punhal)era teu...Logo voltará para você.

Com um movimento rápido ele a prendeu junto a si,com um braço em volta do pescoço e o outro segurando firme um dos pulsos de Kagome.

Kag-Inuyasha... 

O hannyou encontrava-se frente a frente com Yoriko,o olhar mortal que lançou na direção dele congelaria a espinha de qualquer um,entretanto o youkai de olhos verdes lançou-lhe um sorriso enquanto puxava a miko mais para perto de si.

Yo-Finalmente o encontrei...Você realmente me lembra aquele youkai idiota que me prendeu aqui...Não gosto disso..Mas,isso terá de esperar...Eu e minha mulher temos mais coisas a fazer.

Inu-Solte ela.Agora.

Yo-Acho que não.

O sangue correu livremente pelo estômago da menina,o corte fora superficial,mas fora forte o bastante para fazer o sangue fluir,com um olhar para Inuyasha,Kagome sorriu-lhe e em seguida desfaleceu nos braços de Yoriko.

A barreira foi quebrada,uma explosão em toda a gruta atirando o hannyou em direção as pedras.

Yoriko podia sentir o poder voltando para suas veias,era uma sensação inebriante,e tudo graças à sua mulher,com um movimento leve ele beijou a boca de Kagome olhando para ela ternamente.

Inu(se levantando)-Maldito!Não ouse tocá-la!

Com um leve aceno de mão Inuyasha foi atirado novamente e, direção as pedras.

Yo-Ela é minha agora.

Asas negras formara-se nas costas de Yoriko e a gruta foi quebrada com um simples aceno,possibilitando assim a partida do youkai com uma menina adormecida em seus braços.

Inuyasha levantou-se com dificuldade,mas a dor no corpo pouco importava,sentia no peito uma dor tão forte que ele não achava ser capaz de respirar.

Kagome fora tirada de seus braços .Ele deixara.Sua Kagome...

Inu-Meu amor...

Ele sentou-se pesarosamente no chão.Por nada permitiria que Yoriko tocasse em Kagome.Por nada.

------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru conseguira chegar no monte,não esperava ver vários demônios mortos,mas ao sentir o cheiro familiar do meio irmão entendeu que fora obra de Inuyasha,ao olhar para cima deparou-se com uma visão que o fez franzir levemente as sobrancelhas e o ódio brotar em seu ser.

Nos céus um youkai de asas negras voava acompanhado de dezenas de demônios.

Sess-Yoriko.

Ele levava nos braços uma humana,que o yokai logo reconhecera como sendo a humana do meio irmão...Realmente ele tinha muitas perguntas à fazer para Inuyasha.

CONTINUA......

Cap. 7 terminado!!!Ficou curto mas...Finalmente o Yoriko se libertou!!!!E agora que irá acontecer com o nosso querido casal?Isso somente a autora sabe hauhauhauhuahuhahua..ok ok...Hum...primeiramente pessoal eu queria agradecer as rewies:

Juli-chan...muito obrigada,espero que vc tenha curtido esse cap...Naum esqueça de deixar um coment para mim okay!Beijaum!

Ray-chan..valew amiga!Que bom que vc estah gostando!!Quem sabe eu naum posto aquela fic que eu toh te mostrando!!!Beijaum!Bem..é isso..

**NAUM ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAR COMENTS SENAUM EU VOU DEMORAR PARA POSTAR**!!!!!!!!beijus a todos!


	8. Encontros

Cap.8 

Com um amplo movimento o youkai de asas negras pousou em terra firme olhando para a floresta em que se encontrava.

A terra tenra,as árvores vivas..e o imenso lago límpido no coração daquele lugar.O cenário havia mudado consideravelmente,mas Yoriko não se importou tanto.

Kagome tentava livrar-se do véu espesso que tentava entorpecer a mente e dificultar a visão.

Abriu os olhos em tempo de ver que o youkai a segurava pela cintura enquanto com um braço livre elevava seu poder e com um movimento do pulso fez surgir do grande lago,um imenso castelo.

Y-Finalmente...Estou de volta!

Kagome tentou manter-se acordada,mas as imagens iam e viam,como flashes que se embaralhavam na mente turva da miko.

Sem forças ela fechou os olhos e tentou guardar forças enquanto era carregada para dentro do castelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inuyasha??-Miroku entrou na gruta onde uma cratera no teto deixava o céu escuro à vista.

Nenhuma resposta.Enquanto o monge e a exterminadora seguiam em frente observavam os sinais de luta.

Desceram as escadas e encontraram o hannyou procurando algo no trono de cristais que se encontrava no centro.

Mi-Inuyasha?

San-Hum...Ele está alterado Miroku.

Mi-Eu percebi.**Inuyasha**.

Inu-O que é Miroku?-ele andava de um lado para o outro lançando olhares para as gotas do sangue de Kagome.

Mi-O que você está fazendo?E esse sangue aqui no chão é seu?

Inu-Pensando.E não...é da Kagome.

San-O que aconteceu?

Inu-**Ele** cortou a barriga dela.

Sangô soltou uma exclamação.

Inu-Superficial-ele completou rapidamente-Mas vai morrer por isso mesmo assim.

Mi-Pode contar comigo.Mas por que ele cortou a senhorita Kagome?

Inu-Aqui...Ainda existem sinais de uma barreira muito forte.

Se-Isso acontece porque fui eu quem a fiz Inuyasha.

Olhando para as escadas o hannyou viu seu meio irmão observá-lo com um olhar sério.

Inu-O quê?

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome acordoou aos poucos e esperou até que a visão não ficasse mais turva e a cabeça parasse de girar.

Kag-Mas que droga!-ela tentou se levantar,mas o máximo que conseguiu foi sentir a cabeça latejar ,respirando fundo ela tentou se levantar...mas não conseguiu.

Kag-Kami...(bocejo)Que sono...

Uma fina névoa cobriu a menina que adormeceu novamente sem se dar conta do lugar onde se encontrava.

Yo-Durma,minha cara,e logo você estará pronta.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Feh!O que você está dizendo Sesshoumaru?

Se-Baka!Não escutou?Eu criei essa barreira.

Inu-Oras seu...

Mi-Quando?E quem é esse youkai?

Se-Yoriko é um youkai dragão...Diferente de todos os outros.

Mi-Youkai dragão?Mas eu nunca escutei algo sobre eles.

Se (sobrancelha levantada)- Isso só aconteceu porque só restaram 2 deles.

Inu- dois ???

Se-Sim...Yoriko... e Akane

Mi-Akane??

Se-Há dois anos Yoriko liderou uma guerra contra todos os outros yokais, eu e meu pai lideramos os contra ataque. Foram necessários mais de 2000 yokais para neutralizar o exército dele.Depois de várias tentativas conseguimos aprisiona-lo em uma barreira... antes que ele se transformasse completamente.

San-Mas e a tal de Akane? O que aconteceu com ela?

Apesar de odiar ter de falar com os amigo e com o próprio meio irmão, Sesshoumaru queria entender o que acontecia ele simplesmente soltou um olhar desdenhoso para Sangô, que se mostrou indiferente, e começou a responder:

Se-Akane foi morta deixando Yoriko exposto e nos dando oportunidade de aprisiona-lo.

Inu-Feh... porque vocês não o mataram logo?

Se-(olhar de escárnio)- Você também não obteve muito sucesso agora,não?

Inu-**Eu** vou mata-lo.

Se-Antes você precisa entendê-lo.

----------------------------------------------

Yoriko olhou para o novo cenário à sua frente.

Yo-Agora sim...Muito melhor!

Tudo tornou-se um emaranhado de cristais e espinhos negros donde saiam rosas igualmente negras com espinhos afiados.

Yo-Só faltam algumas coisas...Mas primeiro...

Ele levantou os braços ao céu e com isso fez surgir uma imensa barreira.

Yo(sorri)-Agora...Só falta o principal.

---------------------------------------------------

Se-Antes de mais nada.Onde está a mulher que você protege?

Inu-O miserável a levou.

Se-Não me surpreende.Você não tem competência para proteger nem mesmo uma reles humana

Inu-O quê!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi(segura o braço de Inuyasha)-O que você sabe sobre a Kagome, Sesshoumaru?

Se-A humana,ela foi escolhida de alguma forma pela Akane.

San-Como?

Se-Ela escolheu uma descendente.

Mir-Descendente?Mas para isso ela teria que ser...

Se-Uma humana.

----------------------------------------

Kag-Inuyasha?

Tudo estava escuro.Ela não sabia aonde estava.

Uma floresta?Um parque?Mas que diabos!Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde se encontrava!

Ela precisava encontrar Inuyasha,Sangô e Miroku...Precisava falar com os amigos de qualquer maneira!Yoriko estava ficando cada vez mais forte...Mas...Ela nem sabia aonde se encontrava.

Kag-INUYASHA!!!!!!SANGÔ!!!!!!!!!MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ela gritou para o nada.Nem uma resposta.Nem mesmo um único murmúrio.Ela começou a correr,mas naquela escuridão ela não enxergava nada...E tinha a impressão de que andava em círculos.

De repente ela conseguiu detectar duas formas na escuridão.Finalmente havia encontrado alguém!Correndo na direção das duas pessoas ela percebeu que estavam abraçadas.

E então ela pôde ver sem nenhum problema quem eram.No bosque ela viu ...Inuyasha e...Kikyou.

O quê?Mas..E a luta?O que eles estavam fazendo abraçados?

Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente e conseguiu escutar o que diziam.

Inu(abraçando Kikyou com força)-Kikyou...Eu quero te você eu irei até mesmo ao inferno...Minha Kikyou...

Um beijo.Kagome não queria ver aquilo,para quê?Machucava e ela naum podia ficar lá.

Então ela correu,com uma pressa desesperada ela passou a andar novamente na escuridão.

Inuyasha era mesmo um baka!Sempre que ele se encontrava com a Kikyou não conseguia encará-la nos olhos!Por que ela continuava a se importar?Aquilo era tão estúpido!

As primeiras lágrimas foram bravamente sufocadas...Ela **não** iria chorar por isso.

Kagome avistou mais duas pessoas...O local era outro, o poço come-ossos estava à sua frente,o lugar estava novamente iluminado.

A miko reconheceu os amigos e estes olhavam-na calmamente.

Mi-Senhorita Kagome!Que bom que chegou!

San-Estávamos esperando por você!

Shippou veio correndo e abraçou a menina ternamente.

Shi-Já estava com saudades de você Kagome!

Kag-Shippou?Mas...Você não estava com a senhora Kaede?

Kae-Do que você está falando Kagome?

Kag-Senhora Kaede?Mas o que está acontecendo?Kirara?

A youkai afagou-se na perna da menina soltando um pequeno grunhido.Afagando a cabeça de Kirara a menina confundia-se cada vez mais.

Ela não deixara Kirara ,que estava com um ferimento,e Shippou junto de Kaede enquanto todos se dirigiam ao monte?

Kae-Você parece cansada Kagome.O que foi?

Kag-Eu...Acho que estou ficando louca!

Kae-Por quê??

Kag-Eu jurava Ter certeza que estávamos em outro lugar...

Mi(sorrindo)-Deve Ter sido só impressão.

Kag-É...

------------------------------------

Yo-Ela insiste em resistir...

Yoriko observava Kagome .

A menina continuava sobre o efeito da névoa que Yoriko criara,ela possuía a mente muito forte,pois cada vez que ele tentava deixá-la vulnerável Kagome conseguia se defender.

Yo(afagando o rosto de Kagome)-Não resista ,minha cara,de nada irá adiantar.

Kag(sussurro)-Inuyasha....

--------------------------------------

No monte o hannyou olhava confuso para o meio irmão.

Inu-Como humana?Você mesmo disse que eram 2 youkais.

Se-Akane comparava-se à um youkai,e usava muitos para conseguir isso.

San-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Se-Akane era uma sacerdotisa...Foi corrompida e uniu seus poderes com Yoriko,mas ela..Absorvia os poderes de outros youkais e do próprio Yoriko transformando-se em uma espécie de youkai dragão.

Inu-E o que a Kagome tem haver com isso?

Se- É o que eu quero saber Inuyasha.

Inu-Como ela conseguia absorver os poderes?

Se-É o que todos queriam saber.

Mi-Como vocês a mataram?

Se-Foram necessários muitos youkais,mas Akane ainda possuía o corpo de uma humana,apesar dos poderes ela ainda não havia completado a sua transformação.

Mi-Akane...Ninguém sabe mais nada sobre ela?

Se-Muito pouco.

San-A Kagome foi escolhida cinqüenta anos antes,o Inuyasha já estava selado.

Se-Ou seja,enquanto eu lutava você tirava um cochilo.

Mi(segurando o Inuyasha)-A Kagome foi escolhida.Isso é um fato.Mas não será tão simples para o Yoriko.

Se-Não tenha tanta certeza.

------------------------------------------

Ela caminhou lentamente pela vila observando a tudo e a todos com distraída atenção.

Kag(bocejo)-Que sono!Shippou você não está com fome?

Nenhuma resposta.A menina virou-se e não viu ninguém.

Oras!Os outros não estavam com ela minutos atrás?

Ela começou a procura-los por todos os lugares.Nem sinal de uma alma viva.

A vila estava vazia.

Então ela sentiu o cheiro no ar.Era forte,sinistro e Kagome o reconheceu.Era sangue.Um cheiro insuportável que fazia o estômago dela embrulhar.Ela foi de encontro ao odor,ao chegar comprimiu fortemente a mão sobre a boca.

Um rio de mutilados,olhos sem vida e rostos desfigurados pelo horror.

Kagome andou por entre os espaços mínimos dos corpos.

Kag-Meu Kami...Quem fez isso?

A miko foi até a cabana de Kaede e encontrou a senhora com expressão surpresa e as mãos abertas,os olhos estavam sem vida e ela não pôde deixar de ver o sangue que salpicava as paredes.

Havia mais alguém...Shippou!Kirara!Não havia muito sangue,quase como se o assassino não os quisesse sofrendo.

Ela saiu da cabana e foi até a floresta.

O local estava mais sombrio,mais triste,algumas gota de sangue salpicavam as folhas dos arbustos.

Era noite.Ela não percebeu as mudanças que ocorreram no cenário.

Um clarão imenso fez a menina fechar os olhos.

Kag-Mas o que..?

Ela abriu os olhos e já não estava no mesmo lugar.Viu de longe um homem correr pelo centro da floresta.

Era...

Kag-Miroku!

Mi-PARE!

Sem opções o monge fechou os olhos.

Mi-BURACO DO VENTO!!

As árvores,pedras,tudo estava sendo sugado mas de repente o rosto de Miroku ficou branco e o horror estampou-se claramente em seus olhos.

Mi-Eu não consigo controlar!

Uma forte explosão.Uma cratera.E Miroku não estava mais lá,ele próprio foi destruído pelo próprio poder.

Kag-Miroku!

A menina não conseguia acreditar,aquilo não era verdade,não podia ser.

Outro clarão e ela se encontrava ajoelhada entre as árvores e com lágrimas nos olhos.

O osso voador passou cortando árvores e tudo ao redor.

San-PARE!

Nada.A menina desembainhou a espada e com uma mão segurava o osso voador que voltara.

Um aperto no coração de Kagome a fez fechar os olhos por um momento.

Uma nuvem cobriu a lua que,a menina podia jurar,estava vermelha.

San-Pare!Por favor...Pare.

O sangue jorrou pelo corpo de Sangô.Kagome estava mais perto da cena,o sangue correu livremente e Sangô caiu como um peso no chão.

Kag-SANGÔ!

Quem fez aquilo?Que animal faria aquilo?A resposta veio rápido e simples.

Os longos fios prateados estavam levemente desgrenhados,os olhos vermelhos em fúria,as garras estavam ensangüentadas e o sorriso era feroz,insano.

Kag-Inuyasha.

Aquele não era mais seus amado hannyou.Aquilo era um ser que chamava mais e mais por sangue,não importava de quem fosse.

Como?Isso não era possível Inuyasha não mataria seus amigos...Nunca.Ela ficou o encarando ciente de que ele sabia de sua presença.

Inu-Kagome...

Ela andou vagarosamente e sentiu as garras apertarem sua cintura.

O sangue escorreu e ela sentiu o peito doer.Era tudo tão real, tão sufocantemente não podia ser?

Inu-Não vou sentir sua falta.

Foi como se mil agulhas a perfurassem.

A crueldade nos olhos de Inuyasha foram a última visão da menina

---------------------------------------------------

Y-Finalmente...

A menina estava deitada em um imenso quarto, inconsciente do que acontecia fora da própria mente.

Afagando os cabelos da menina ele limpou as lágrimas que caiam do rosto de Kagome.

Y-Agora essa dor vai sumir,não resista.

Ele passou a mão a mão na testa da menina e um cristal transfigurou-se.

Y-A semente da alma...Nunca vi uma tão brilhante.

Com um leve mexer dos pulsos ele criou uma esfera e lá guardou a semente da alma de Kagome.

Ele estava um pouco cansado,seus poderes ainda não haviam voltado completamente e a mente da miko era muito poderosa.

Y(recostando-se)

Os olhos azuis não eram mais tão brilhantes e ternos.Eram frios,gélidos e muito sérios.

Y(sorrindo)-Bem vinda de volta ...Minha cara Akane.

Ela sorriu,um sorriso muito diferente do de Kagome,sentando-se na cama ela olhou ao redor.

Estava de volta.Tudo estava ficando muito interessante.

o/ Olah!!!!!o/ Depois de um tempim sumida eu reapareço!!!!E aí pessoal tudo bom??Well...Aqui ta o cap.8...Eu achei que fikou legalz...Dei algumas explikações e tudu maiz....e entaum o que acharam??Gostaram?POR FAVOR MANDEM REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!Eu preciso da opinião de vcs!!!!!!

Ah!!!!!!!Queria agradecer à:

Juli-chan-Muito obrigada por mandar sua opinião sobre a fic!!!!!É mtu importante saber o que vc acha..e aí gostou do cap?Beijus e esperu uma rewiew hein!?

.::MaHzUdAhH::.-Obrigadim pelo rewiew!Bem..eu tentei deixar o cap. Um poukito maior..e aí o que achou??Espero um rewiew,ok?

Hum...é só..até o próximo cap. Pexual..e naum esqueçam as REWIEWS!!!!!


	9. Akane

Só pra quem não se lembra:_Y-Bem vinda de volta...Minha cara Akane._

_Ela sorriu, um sorriso muito diferente do de Kagome.Sentando-se na cama ela olhou ao redor.Estava de volta.Tudo estava ficando muito interessante._

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

Anjo Corrompido

Cap. 9

Yoriko observava cada movimento da mulher à sua frente.Fisicamente continuava a ser Higurashi Kagome.Os longos cabelos continuavam ta negros como sempre,a boca fina,os olhos tão azuis...Os olhos.Yoriko observo-os atentamente e percebeu o contraste.Estavam mais escuros,o brilho diferente,não irradiava pureza,mas...malícia,maldade...

Ela andava com mais firmeza,mais arrogância,como se cada passo fosse uma parte indispensável de uma complicada dança onde o principal objetivo era seduzir.

Aproximando-se do youkai ela afagou-lhe o rosto docemente.

Aka-É bom estar de volta....

O sorriso malicioso formou-se na delicada boca da menina e logo ela aproximou-se sugestivamente do corpo de Yoriko.

Aka-Agora,me conte como eu voltei...

Yo-A sua escolha de anos atrás,lembra-se?

Aka(franzindo a sobrancelha)-Sim.Então você encontrou a minha descendente...Interessante,só tenho as recordação mais recentes dessa menina,um coração tão puro...Pobrezinha...

Yo-Sente pena por ela?

Aka-Não,mas sinto pena por todos aqueles que a fizeram sofrer.Gostei dessa menina,e não me importo e fazer sofrer esses idiotas....Especialmente um certo hannyou inútil.

Yo(sorri)-Você não mudou ...

Aka(sorri e senta-se no colo e Yoriko)-Deveria?

Yo-Acredito que não.

Aka-Quero vingança por todos esses anos...E quero que todos sofram....Sofram **muito**.

Ela sorriu e o fitou longamente.

Aka-Mas antes...

Ela subiu a mão para os cabelos descendo-a até a os lindos olhos azuis abertos,puxou-o pra os lábios se encontrarem.

---------------------------

Inuyasha olhava para as gravuras à sua frente,ele,Miroku,Sangô e Sesshumaru estavam em um antigo templo dentro do Monte Fujikawa.

**Flashback**

Era um local escondido pelas pedras do monte,era de difícil acesso,pois além de ter sido infectado pela energia maligna o terreno era liso,o que não facilitava muito.

Quando conseguiram entrar,com uma pequena ajuda de Miroku que purificou o local,pelo menos ao ponte do miasma ali presente não mata-los,conseguiram ver um oratório quebrado,vários pergaminhos,e algumas armas desgastadas como passar do tempo.

Inu-Feh!Sesshoumaru quer dizer o que viemos fazer aqui?

Sess(pegando um dos inúmeros pergaminhos)-Aqui foi o local onde Akane viveu quando ainda era uma sacerdotisa.

Inu-O quê?

Sess-Como eu já havia dito ela havia sido uma sacerdotisa,e foi aqui que viveu ...Uma velha vivia aqui e quando Akane morreu foi ela quem levou o corpo para este templo e a enterrou.Antes de partir eu convercei com ela,chamava-se Aiita.

Mir-Que sua alma descanse em paz.

Sesshoumaru abriu o pergaminho em sua mão e passou a fazer o mesmo processo com todos os outros.

**Fim de Flashback**

Agora Inuyasha observava as dezenas de anotações que a velha sacerdotisa havia feito em vida.

Falavam de Akane,de como a menina tornava-se cada vez mais distante e do ódio que a senhora observava crescer no peito da jovem criança.

Aiita conseguia enxergar que a jovem escondia segredos e quando elas sentiram uma energia muito maligna se apossar do monte e foram averiguar....foi o dia que Akane fora raptada por youkais e retornara como a nova "esposa" de Yoriko...

San-Então algo mudou no dia que Akane foi seqüestrada.quem sabe o Yoriko não forçou ela a se tornar essa youkai.

Sess-Não.Ela ficou por que quis.

-----------------------------------

Akane olhava para o espelho a sua frente,sem dúvida nenhuma sua descendente possuía um belo rosto e um belo corpo,mas aqueles olhos...Mesmo que ela tentasse, não conseguia tirar aquele pequeno brilho infantil...Era como se esse brilho fosse a própria Kagome,lutando,persistindo.

Aka-Não importa o quanto tente garota,agora eu estou no comando.

Yo-Ela não pode escutar, minha cara.

Aka-Não duvide de nada,eu vi a garota,ela é persistente.

Yo-Não duvido de nada.

Aka-Mas sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer?

Yo-O que?

Aka-Acabar de uma vez por todas com aqueles idiotas, que a garota tanto ama.

Yo-Quanto à isso eu posso ajudar.

Aka(sorrindo)-Ótimo!A diversão em fim vai começar.

CONTINUA.....

Antes de tudo queria expor aki o meu humilde pedido de DESCULPAS por naum ter postado antes....pois é eu naum tava conseguindo mexe no pc pq tava tendo ki estudo,...verdade eu estudo, raramente mais estudo, e agora no fim de ano eu precisei estuda mais do ki nunca, valeu o esforço, mais enfim graças a rezas e macumbas cá estou eu postando a continuaçaum do capitulo.Ah sim....tenhu que agradecer especialmente à:

Babi ( revisora e companheira de todas as horas, esteve ali sempre ki eu precisei,...uma amigona mesmo,...alem de me aturah, e as minhas crises de existência, até as minhas crises de criatividade, ela revisa todas as minhas fics,...o erros de concordância e talz......me suporta 24 hrs por dia,...360 por dia........devo minha vida a ela.....ufa acabei

Otaku-IY-Muito obrigado pelos comentáriosfiquei muito muito muito feliz quando os vi...Seguinte..eu naum sei se vai terminar já,eu sô uma escritora muito indecisa **- nessas horas só a babi me agüenta** o que vc acha??Eu sempre procuro saber a opinião de quem lê.

.::KOhse::.-Oie...sim sim..já vi que vc mudou de nick!!Aqui ta o cap..muito menor..mas feito de coração,mas mesmo assim quero REWIEW hein?!

Juli-chan-Eu quero uma sou uma autora super carente XDD quero saber o que vc acha ok/

GENTE EU QUERO REWIEWs!!!!!!!!SENAUM VAI DEMORAR MAIS AINDA !!!!!!!!!


	10. Eu quero vingança

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

Anjo Corrompido

Cap.10

Ela sabia do amor que todos aqueles idiotas sentiam pela garota e ela sentira o amor da menina por eles.Amor.Uma palavra tão simples...Ela teria algum dia amado na mesma intensidade que aquela garota amava? Acreditava que não.Sua descendente amava a vida e persistia para lutar por repudiava esse sentimento!E era por isso que mataria a todos aqueles que Kagome amava para mostrar que de nada adiantaria lutar.

Ak(olha para o espelho)-Você pode lutar menina,mas no final serei eu a vencedora.

Observando a paisagem à sua frente a menina lembrou-se de quando ainda era uma jovem como a sua descendente,ingênua,com um brilho no olhar...Como tudo aquilo era bobagem!Repudiara desde o inicio o árduo treinamento de ser sacerdotisa, as longas horas de meditação,o doloroso desenvolvimento de seu poder,as horas de choro pelos calos na mão...Toda a dor de ser fadada a viver sozinha...E tudo isso por quem?Pelo mundo?Por outras pessoas que poderiam viver seus anos alegremente?Não...Ela não amava o suficiente para querer proteger todos eles...Foi quando encontrou Yoriko...E soube naquele exato momento que seu destino ainda não fora traçado.Por isso ela estava ali naquele castelo,com um grande poder e ela iria destruir qualquer um daqueles idiotas que atrapalhavam o seu caminho.Mataria aquele hanyou idiota e todos os seus amigos,porque só assim poderia fazer com que Kagome desistisse.

Yo-O que pensa com tanta intensidade?

Aka-Vingança.

Yo-Uma ótima palavra!Contra?

Aka(sorri)-Todos.

Yo-Os amigos do hanyou estão no monte.

Aka-Perfeito.Acho que já está na hora de uma visita.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A noite caiu sobre o monte e a única luz vinha da lua estampada,Inuyasha olhava atentamente para a fogueira,estavam todos ali,Sango e Miroku deitados no chão e Sesshoumaru encostado disciplente em uma àrvore,milhares de pensamentos assombravam a mente do hanyou e ele simplesmente se deixava levar pelas lembranças que chegavam.

Tantas vezes ela o ajudara,tantas vezes o tirara da escuridão sinistra que era a sua alma artomentada, com ela não precisava ser humano ou youkai,simplesmente precisava ser quem os problemas,argumentações,ataques,indecisões,ele simplesmente precisava ser...Passara a vida inteira procurando por isso e agora que percebera que sempre tivera ,a coisa mais preciosa, a primeira que o aceitara como ele era...Kagome...Fora tirada dele.

Ele percebeu um movimento entre as folhas da árvore à sua frente,colocou uma das mão sobre a tessaiga ,preparou as garras e ficou boquiaberto,como se estivesse escutado seu apelo silencioso ela estava se aproximando.Os cabelos negros ondulavam conforme o movimento do vento,a boca fina estava aberta em um belo sorriso,os passos lentos,silenciosos...Inuyasha não podia acreditar, a observava como se toda a sua vida dependesse disso:

In-Kagome...

Ela usava um vestido longo e branco,as costas de fora,...parecia um anjo e quando se aproximou do hanyou sorria transmitindo paz e tranqüilidade.

Ka-Inuyasha...

Ele estava imóvel,os belos olhos âmbares estavam um pouco se estivesse acordado Inuyasha foi ao encontro da menina temendo que fosse uma ilusão e a abraçou...E a sentiu.

Inu-Kagome!Você está aqui(a abraçando bem forte)eu pensei...

Ele não conseguia falar, simplesmente a abraçava como se ela fosse o centro da vida,de sua própria existência e de certa forma ela era.Sentiu o cheiro da menina,doce,suave,apenas...Apenas um pouco diferente.O corpo estava relaxado e ela simplesmente se deixava abraçar,aquecida pela proteção dos braços de Inuyasha.

Inu-Eu pensei que você tinha me deixado,que eu tinha perdido você...

Ela levantou os braços,como se fosse para enlaçar o pescoço do hanyou e...Foi quando ele sentiu,a lâmina afiada atingi-o em cheio,no abdômen, os olhos se abriram em choque e ele soltou um gemido de dor:

Kag(sorrindo)-Meu caro,você ainda não percebeu?Você me perdeu.

Ele estava de joelhos,uma das mãos estancava o ferimento e a outro estava apoiada no chão dando sustentação ao corpo,ele arfava,tentando se manter acordado.Não podia acreditar,como não percebera?Aquela não podia ser Kagome,se recusava a acreditar que Kagome pudesse fazer isso com ele,não a sua Kagome doce e bondosa...

Kag(olhando para a adaga)-É engraçado...Você ainda está acordado,achei que seria menos resistente,tenho certeza que fui certeira no golpe.

Inu(sem fôlego)-Você...Não é..A Kagome...

Kag(se ajoelha com os olhos contraídos na frente de Inu)-Não sou?

Inu-Não...

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda ia continuar acordado,o ferimento ardia a ponto de sentir os olhos ficarem turvos tamanha era a dor.Tudo doía.A alma,o corpo..E o coração.

Kag(sorri)-Tem certeza?Se eu não sou Kagome,então por que você não me ataca?Se ainda consegue ficar acordado,quem sabe não consegue me matar?

Ela se aproximou ainda mais,os rostos estavam muito próximo e ela mantinha um sorriso irônico no rosto,pegou a adaga e jogou-a ao lado de Inuyasha,mostrando o pescoço continuando a observa-lo:

Kag-Vamos,por que não me mata,já que eu não sou a sua preciosa Kagome?

Inuyasha hesitou,não podia e nem queria,apesar de tudo era Kagome que ele via,não poderia nem sequer pensar em machuca-la,simplesmente ficou observando a mulher a sua frente que sorria triunfante:

Kag-Acho que você não vai arriscar,não é?

Ele não disse nada,só continuava a observa-la,tentando manter os olhos abertos e a respiração movimentos suaves ela aproximou-se de Inuyasha e deu-lhe um beijo casto no rosto,ele nem sequer se moveu,tentava de todas as formas se manter acordado,com um movimento tão rápido quando o anterior ela colocou a mão no ferimento dele fazendo-o se contrair em dor:

Kag-É uma pena,quem não arrisca,pouco ganha,é melhor cuidar do ferimento Inuyasha.

Ela pegou a adaga e se levantou,olhou para as outras pessoas,elas continuavam a dormir pelo simples fato de estarem com uma espécie de feitiço do sono,poder que ela adquirira anos antes...Suas forças aumentavam à medida que os de Kagome diminuíam.

Sem mais nada para fazer por ali,pelo menos por enquanto,ela deu as costas para o hanyou que tentava se manter acordado.Foi quando ela olhou para o lado e o viu.Sesshoumaru.Um ódio antigo tomou conta de seu ser,o maldito que a havia matado.O uma mudança súbita de ânimos ela levantou a adaga e a lançou em direção ao coração do youkai.Foi quando os olhos frios se abriram e no mesmo instante pegaram a arma no ar.Eles ficaram se observando e sem dizer mais nada a mulher desapareceu.

Sess-Akane.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yoriko assistia a tudo um sorriso sádico nos lábios esperou até que sua companheira se aproximasse.

Ak-Como me saí?

Yo-ótima querida,mas...um pouco precipitada a sua reação perante o seu...assassino,não?

Ak-Ah isso!Foi só um presente de boas vindas!

Yo-Para ele?

Ak-Para mim.Você não me disse que aquele bastardo estava com o hannyou,querido.

Yo(sorri)-Digamos que foi o meu presente de boas vindas para você,gostou?

Ak-Amei!E vou gostar ainda mais quando vir minhas garras no pescoço dele e de todos os amiguinhos da garota.

Yo-Não duvido nada.

Ela sorriu e acompanhada de Yoriko saiu o quanto antes do monte.Provavelmente os outros já estavam acordando,afinal de contas sabia que os amigos da garota eram poderosos e Sesshoumaru já despertara.Sentindo o ódio e a raiva crescerem no seu íntimo ela simplesmente se policiou e resolveu guardar esses sentimentos mais um pouco,ela se vingaria do desgraçado que a matara.Mas faria isso devagar e de modo inesquecível.Sorrindo pela solução tomada ela simplesmente olhou para o monte que desaparecia aos poucos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tudo estava escuro, frio e silencioso.Os olhos azuis se abriram,mas a visão de Kagome continuava um esforço enorme ela se levantou e gemeu ao sentir o seu abdômen arder.

Ka-Mas o que..?

A voz saiu rouca,forçada,como se ela nunca a tivesse usado,nesse momento ela percebeu que sentia uma sede imensa e uma dor também.

Baixando o olhar ela percebeu o corte profundo feito pelas garras de ...

Ka-Inuyasha.

Eles estavam no centro da floresta e tudo que a garota conseguia lembrar eram dos olhos do hannyou e o sorriso sádico do mesmo.Ela levantou a mão e sentiu as lágrimas molhando sua face.

As lembranças passadas atormentavam-na.Sangô , Miroku , Kaede e Shippou.Seus amigos.Mortos e aquele que ela amava completamente diferente.Chorando mais intensamente ela não percebeu a leve ondulação do ar.Ordenou a si mesma que se controlasse,mas só conseguiu soluçar, o que aumentava a dor em seu ferimento.

Você está bem?

A menina levantou os belos olhos, que agora estavam arregalados de susto e viu uma mulher toda vestida de branco à sua frente.

Ka-Quem é você?

A mulher sorriu docemente e tocou no rosto de Kagome.

Sou uma amiga.Você está ferida!

Com um movimento calmo a mulher pressionou levemente as duas mãos sobre o ferimento que sangrava e uma luz fraca envolveu o corpo de Kagome,fazendo a dor parar.

Ka-O-obrigada,eu nem sei quem você é.

Não precisa saber.Quem fez isso em você?

Ka-Um...meu...(suspira)Eu não sei.

A mulher demonstrou paciência e doçura,mas mesmo assim Kagome não conseguia conter o leve desespero que se formava.

O que está fazendo aqui,jogada no meio dessa floresta?

Ka-Eu fui atacada...Estava procurando por meus amigos...

Seus amigos?Mas,meu bem,aqueles não são seus amigos?

A mulher apontava para um grupo que andava alegremente pela floresta iluminada.Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e de olhos da mesma cor ria animadamente ao lado de um jovem com um rabo-de-cavalo e sorriso animado,ao lado do casal um homem de longos cabelos prateados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro ria com um pequeno youkai raposa e uma velha sacerdotisa.

Kagome sorriu e com um grito de felicidade foi ao encontro dos era possível que eles estivessem vivos será que estava ficando doida?

Ka-Pessoal!Vocês estão vivos!Que bom encontrar vocês!

Todos do grupo olharam para Kagome com expressões de surpresa.Miroku aproximou-se com um sorriso embaraçado e fitou

Kagome longamente:

Mi-Me desulpe,senhorita,mas o que deseja?

Ka-Como assim o que deseja?Miroku,sou eu Kagome!

Sa-Não vai me dizer que é mais umas de suas conquistas,seu monge pervertido!

Mi-Não senhorita Sangô eu nunca vi essa mulher na minha vida!

In-Humf,do jeito que você é Miroku nem deve se lembrar dela.

Ka-Como assim Inuyasha?Vocês estão doidos?

In-Escuta aqui garota eu nem te conheço e como você sabe o meu nome?Ta maluca,é?

Ka-Maluca?Mas o que está acontecendo?Nós estávamos no monte,depois viemos para floresta e você estava tão diferente,achei que vocês todos estavam mortos...

In-Monte?Que monte garota?Fazendo o que?

Ka-No monte ...é...como era mesmo o nome...?

Kagome tentou se lembrar do nome ,mas não conseguia,era como se suas lembranças estivessem confusas,imagens passaram por sua cabeça e ela não conseguia se concentrar.

Sa-Pelo visto nem sabe,deve estar inventando essa história,vamos embora!

Ka-Não!Eu meu lembro!Nós estávamos lá para enfrentar ...algo...não!..alguém...quem?

Como?Ela simplesmente não se lembrava de nada referente aos dias atrás.Kagome observou espantada os amigos darem as costas para ela e saírem andando encobertos pela escuridão.

De repente ela se viu sozinha novamente e olhou à sua volta,continuava no mesmo lugar,na floresta aonde fora atacada por Inuyasha.A mulher de branco estava ao seu lado e afagava seus cabelos delicadamente,com a voz suave cortou o silêncio que só era interrompido pelas conclusões de Kagome que vez ou outra falava algumas coisas desconexas:

Viu,meu bem?Eles não se lembram de você!Eles não se importam com você!Eles não são seus amigos!

Ka-Não!Eles são sim!Algo aconteceu!Eu só preciso me lembrar do que!

Nada aconteceu,eles te esqueceram,só isso.

Ka-Não,não foi isso...

A menina fechou os olhos cansada,precisava se recuperar,reagir,pensar,mas era como se algo insistisse em puxa-la para baixo,uma..consciência,uma vozinha amaraga que dizia que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e que seus amigos estavam mortos,e Inyasha,louco.

Ao abrir os olhos se encontrou sozinha novamente na floresta escura,se levantou e olhou ao redor à procura de algo que pudesse ajuda-la a enxergar naquela escuridão.

Tentando fugir de mim?

Sua espinha gelou ao escutar a voz desdenhosa e fria,ao se virar Kagome viu o par de olhos âmbar que no momento se misturavam com uma tonalidade vermelho-sangue.

Ka-Inuyasha...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yo-Até onde nossa querida menina está acreditando?

O youkai viu a mulher abrir os olhos e se levantar,fazendo farfalhar o tecido do vestido branco.

Ak-Muito pouco...Ela tende a tentar lutar.Patético.

Yo-Eu diria heróico.

Ak(sobrancelha levantada)-Querido,ela está lutando usando uma arma que será o fim dela.

Yo-Que será?

Ak-O amor.

Yo-Mas a sua descendente usa desse sentimento como uma arma mortal.

Ak-Pouco me importa,vou deixa-la sem nada.E finalmente ela vai desistir.

Yo(sorri)-Já disse que você fica ainda mais linda quando tem no olhar esse brilho assassino.

Ak-Eu sei.Mas me irrita que mesmo sem a semente da alma essa menina ainda se lembre de muitas coisas.Ela deveria estar completamente dócil,mas não!

Yo-Ela logo ficará,minha querida.Ela é forte,mas não invencível.

Akane sorriu e olhou para a paisagem sombria enquanto esperava...

Ak-Assim espero.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Miroku olhava preocupado para Inuyasha que permanecia calado enquanto o monge cuidava de seus ferimentos.

Mi(suspiro)-Não vai dizer nada Inuyasha?

In(rangendo os dentes)-Você não sabe cuidar de ferimentos calado Miroku?

Mi-Não.E pelo visto você não sabe conversar sem insultos.

O hannyou simplesmente optou por ignorar o monge e continuou a observar o mesmo ponto que Kagome aparecera.

Mi-Foi um ferimento feio...Inuyasha abre logo essa boca e diz quem fez isso.

In-Como se você já não imaginasse.

Mi-Yoriko?

Sess-Akane.

O monge virou-se e deu de cara como youkai de longos cabelos prateados o encarando,nem percebera a aproximação de uma expressão calma virou-se e continuou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Inuyasha enquanto Sangô voltava com um pouco de água.O hannyou permanecia em silêncio,seu meio-irmão observava o céu e Sangô nada dizia equanto ajudava-o com os curativos,quando acordara viu Inuyasha caído no chão muito ferido e Sesshoumaru levantado com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.Inuyasha só repetia o nome de Kagome centenas de vezes e adormecera um pouco.Não entendia nada o que acontecera,mas só sabia de algo:Kagome tinha de voltar para eles.

Continua...

Meu kami,depois de meses sem postar finalmente eu volto,assim como estava sem nenhum tempo este capítulo não foi revisado,portanto qualquer erro enorme,pequeno,miúdo,foi mal...Então,gente aconteceram muitas coisas esses meses ,coisas que me deixaram sem a mínima vontade de escrever por isso fiquei muito tempo sem escrever,mas agora estou de volta e espero que me perdoem pela demora e que continuem lendo e me mandando rewies,ok?

Otaku-IY e Luluzinha Potter –muito obrigada plos comentários foram muito legais D e aqui está o cap 10,foi meu pela demora p mas espero que gostem,dessa vez prometo que naum vai demorar para sair o 11!


	11. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

Anjo Corrompido

Cap. 11

Olhos dourados tristemente observavam a lua que continuava como testemunha de tudo o que acontecia.

Um sorriso amargo se formou na boca de Inuyasha quando este desviou lentamente o olhar daquela imensa esfera luminosa.

Mi- Está melhor?

O monge se aproximou e sentando-se descontraídamente ao lado do hannyou que permanecia encostado em uma das árvores do monte e assustadoramente calado e... melancólico.

Com um suspiro pesado Miroku revirou os olhos e passou a observar a lua assim como o hannyou voltara a fazer.

Inu-...

Ficaram assim por mais um tempo,Miroku observando a sombra que aparecia nos olhos dourados de Inuyasha que simplesmente olhava para lua mergulhado em lembranças.

_-Inuyasha? _

_Com um grunhido de irritacão o hannyou olhou para a menina que permanecia sentada com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos,um gesto tão adoravelmente dela que Inuyasha não pode de sentir que tudo dentro de si se suavizava,se tornava mais... os braços atras da cabeça ele continuava a olhar a menina esquecendo das estrelas,que ele e Kagome sempre paravam para admirar ,um pequeno habito que adquirira com sua querida miko._

_-O que é Kagome?_

_Apesar da aparente irritação, a menina percebeu que seu nome fora pronunciado com tanta doçura e suavidade que simplesmente esquecera do que queria dizer antes...o que era mesmo?_

_-Hum...Kagome?_

_Piscando os olhos a menina simplesmente sorriu e balançou os cabelos._

_-Desculpa, Inuyasha...eu só estava pensando. Como as estrelas são bonitas! Sabe...na minha era ela não são tão lindas quanto aqui...acho que é porque as pessoas quase nunca as observam,...por isso elas simplesmente não brilham mais..._

_-Feh...Que besteira Kagome! Como se as estrelas simplesmente brilhassem para as pessoas._

_Ela simplesmente sorriu e olhou para as estrelas mais uma vez_

_-Mas Inuyasha,eu acredito que as estrelas brilham pelas pessoas,sabe como é...Elas ficam observando tudo do céu e brilham para as pessoas,esperando que algumas parem para vê-las e percebam como mundo pode ser bonito!E sabe de uma coisa?Sempre que eu estou meio triste eu olho para o céu e eu vejo que mesmo depois de qualquer tempestade as estrelas ainda aparecem...lindo né?_

_Inuyasha simplesmente sorriu e fitou longamente Kagome que olhava as estrela com um sorriso nos lábios_

_Inu- É Kagome...é muito lindo mesmo..._

Inu- Uma noite sem estrelas...Estamos com muitas noites sem estrelas.

Mi-É verdade...

Inu(sussurro)-Talvez elas simplesmente não tenham mais por quem brilhar...

Ficaram olhando para o céu escuro sendo a lua a única fonte de iluminação.

Inu-Não era ela Miroku...o rosto era o mesmo,o corpo também,mas os olhos...estavam tão diferentes!

Mi-Não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela.Temos de pensar muito antes de fazermos qualquer besteira, poderia ser muito pior...

Inu-Quando eu senti a adaga me perfurando foi uma dor tão profunda que minhas pernas fraquejaram...sabe como me sinto agora ?

Negando com a cabeça o monge observou o amigo continuar a olhar para a lua com o olhar melancólico:

Inu-Muito pior.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Seus pés estavam doloridos,o rosto sujo de terra e sangue,o corte que recebera novamente na cintura sangrava e latejava,as vestes possuíam rasgos em muitos lugares,mas ela não parava de correr.

Galhos de árvores que surgiam do nada rasgavam sua pele,o rosto era banhado em suor,os olhos enromes de aflição e a boca seca de um pavor que nunca havia sentido. era possível?O que estava acontecendo?Mas que droga!

Kagome jogou-se no chão,o corpo reclamando,o pulso acelerado...não conseguia andar nem um segundo a mais.

Kami, o que está acontecendo?

Seus amigos não a reconheciam,mas...eles não estavam mortos?Não!Então que estava acontecendo?

Sua mente estava uma bagunça,ela tentava desesperadamente se lembrar,mas...se lembrar do quê?

Olhando a sua volta ela se encostou em uma árvore grossa e antiga,desejando que esse pesadelo acabasse.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo naquela floresta,não sabia o que era e o que não era verdade no que via,seus amigos não a reconheciam e ela simplesmente não entendi o que acontecia com Inuyasha...

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto,mas as ignorou,precisava manter a calma...como se fosse muito fácil...

Um barulho!Kami,era ele!Reprimindo a vontade louca de tentar falar com Inuyasha,a miko se encolheu mais ainda tentando usar as sombras como esconderijo.

Kagome?

O nome foi dito com sarcasmo e irritação.Inuyasha andava calmamente pela floresta,os olhos vermelhos, as garras afiadas e sujas com um pouco de sangue...sangue da menina.

Onde está você?...Será que já morreu?Não...ainda está forte,não é menina?Mas logo vai estar morta.

Ele falava mas ela ignorava,precisava de todas as maneiras se manter invisível,o ferimento ainda doía,mas ela não dizia absolutamente nada.

Ele passou na sua frente apenas alguns passos de distância,prendendo a respiração ela observou atentamente quando virando bruscamente a cabeça o hannyou olhou para o lado direito,onde ela se escondia.

Mas só fora por alguns poucos segundos,os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram e logo se desviaram,e o hannyou seguiu para o lado oposto da floresta.

Sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo s contrair em ansiedade a menina esperou mais alguns segundos e quando já não escutava nenhum sinal de Inuyasha em um impulso foi na direção contrária tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Kag-Por favor,por favor ...

Ela pedia e buscava uma saída, alguma forma para sair de lá,os galhos machucavam o rosto já ferido da menina.

O movimento foi tão rápido que ela nem ao menos conseguiu esboçar reação um sorriso feroz o hannyou a observava com malícia e satisfação.

Inu-Vocês humanos são tão previsíveis quanto qualquer animal...sempre tentando se esconder...mas não se esconde o cheiro de

sangue...

Ele prendia seu pescoço obrigando-a a olha-lo nos olhos vermelhos, sanguinários e descontrolados...não,Kagome não via a falta de controle nos olhos de seu querido Inuyasha,talvez por isso o medo abrigava em seu ser.Era um controle frio e calculado,o de um assassino,não o de uma besta feroz...

Kag-Inuyasha...

O aperto em volta do seu pescoço se intensificou,fazendo a menina

soltar um leve gemido de dor.Ele aproximou-se ainda mais,nos olhos um brilho de pura satisfação,a menina sentia no peito uma voz que gritava a plenos pulmões que algo estava errado que este não era Inuyasha,não podia ser.

As garras afiadas machucavam a pele da menina fazendo o sangue brotar,pequenas gotas vermelhas que escorriam pela pele branca.Cada vez mais próximo o hannyou sorveu o líquido avermelhado,deliciando com o gosto adoçicado do sangue.

Inu-E o seu sangue é inconfundível,menina.

Num movimento brusco as garras soltaram o pescoço e se cravaram no peito da garota,entrando na pele da menina que sentiu a dor imensa atingir sua alma...e escuridão...no final tudo sempre termina em escuridão.

Cabelos prateados tornaram-se negros,olhos vermelhos adquiriram a tonalidade verde escuro.Os traços mudaram,o sorriso continuou inalterável.

Yo-Vamos ver o quanto você é forte menina...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Akane permanecia deitada,desacordada no imenso quarto rodeado de cristais.Ao seu lado Yoriko permanecia em um estado de semi-consciência,o youkai decidira interferir no problema que estava sendo o restante da alma de Kagome.A menina era resistente,mesmo sem a semente da alma ela ainda mantinha praticamente intacta as memórias mais antigas,principalmente as relacionadas com seus amigos e o hannyou.Ele **tinha** que acabar com isso.Percebera que tinha em suas mãos uma poderosa arma que o ajudaria muito mais do que a mulher ao seu lado.

Um sorriso sarcástico formou-se na boca do youkai que mantinha os olhos fechados...

88888888888888888888888888888

O corpo inerte da menina era banhado pela lua,os olhos azuis,opacos,permaneciam abertos,fitando o nada da floresta escura.

Yo-Uma cena admiravelmente satisfatória.

Nem um sussurro,nem uma reação.Amenina nada disse ou fez quando o youkai acarciou os cabelos da menina e sussurrou:

Yo-Mennina,você é rara..Me vai ser muito...Valiosa.

888888888888888888888888888888

O que foi Inuyasha?

Sangô olhava desconfiadamente para o hannyou que fitava um ponto fixamente.

Inu-Hum...O quê?

Sa(sobrancelha levantada)-Por que você está olhando para esse ponto ?

Inu-Eu...pensei ,por um minuto eu senti o perfume da Kagome...

Balançando levemente a cabeça o hannyou olhou para o cenário à frente,continuavam no monte já se recuperara do ferimento e sabiam eu

Yoriko já se movimentava,já que Miroku e Sangô descobriram que em uma outra floresta perto do monte todos os youkais haviam migrado para outros lugares,já que uma energia maligna poderosíssima haviam congelado tudo a sua volta,matando muitos animais,youkais e grande parte da flora,transformando completamente a região próxima ao centro do poder,entretanto uma poderosa barreira havia sido criada dificultando qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

Haviam descoberto muitas coisas a respeito de Akane e Inuyasha acreditava que conseguiria reverter o que quer que houvesse transformado sua querida miko.

Sentindo um calafrio o hanyou fechou os olhos por um segundo e pode visualizar o rosto belo, a expressão alegre,os olhos brilhantes e o enorme sorriso tão característico de Kagome.Só esse pequeno momento particular o acalmou, suavizou seus sentidos e aqueceu seu coração.Engraçado,o hannyou jamais havia imaginado que um sentimento tão profundo como esse que se alojava em sua alma poderia nascer justo de seu coração,logo ele que julgava que para amar tinha que ser os que os outros desejavam que ele fosse...Humano ou youkai,mas nunca simplesmente Inuyasha...mas com Kagome,com a sua miko ele podia ser ele mesmo e mesmo assim ser amado por ser exatamente aquilo que muitos repudiavam.

Irônico,não?Justo quando percebemos o quão vital é a presença de uma pessoa,os sorrisos,os sussurros,os olhos...quando descobrimos que nada tem sentido quando essa pessoa está ausente,que o mundo perde o brilho,que uma dor imensa,incalculável toma conta de seu ser fazendo que você pense que te falta o ar para respirar,que uma força invisível aperta teu coração a ponto de se pensar que só existe a tristeza e o simples pensamento de perder essa única pessoa te faz desejar que o mundo acabe...justo quando Inuyasha se deu conta disso ...a tiraram dele,a roubaram dele...modificaram-na.E o simples pensamento se tornou realidade e a dor se intensificou,o ar parecia inexistente o mundo ficou sem brilho algum...o mundo morreu,assim como ele,sem Kagome ele não vivia,simplesmente existia,vagava com um desesperado em busca de sua força,de sua alegria,de sua vida outra vez.

De novo aquele aperto insuportável no peito,cravando as garras na mão o hannyou tentou desesperadamente se recuperar daquela sensação de perda total.

San-InuYasha!

Inu-Hum..O que é Sangô?

San-Sua mão..Está sangrando!

Inu-O quê?

Olhando para a mão ele só pode soltar um suspiro,o líquido vermelho escorria livremente,já que as garras pressionavam-se furando a pele.

Inu-É...está sangrando mesmo..

Sess-A auto mutilação lhe cai bem Inuyasha,só mesmo um baka como você para fazer tamanha besteira .

Inu-¬¬ Cala a Boca.

Mir(revira os olhos e sussurra)-Nem mesmo quando estão do mesmo lado eles se entendem...

San(ri discretamente)

Inu-Miroku?

Mir-Sim, Inuyasha?

Inu-¬¬ Cale a boca também.

Mir-Mas Inuya..

Inu-Audição superior Miroku...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Aka-O que você fez?

Yo-Não entendi,minha querida...

Aka-Eu perguntei o que você fez com a garota.

Yo(sorri)-Então era o que eu imaginava você não conseguiu manter a consciência,não?

Aka-Não.A menina é forte demais,consegue tirar todas as minhas energias,da última vez só consegui ficar alguns instantes com ela.Mas ela está diferente.A consciência de Kagome,a alma dela mesmo depois de perder a semente da alma,ou seja a essência de todos os sentimentos dela ainda permanecia ligada com o corpo e diretamente com a mente,estou certa?

Yo-Absoltumamente correta,minha cara,continue.

Aka-Mesmo com extraordinária força a menina perdeu parte de sua lembranças,como por exemplo o motivo da sua volta,a sua presença e tudo mais,com a nossa interferência suas emoções foram testadas,modificamos suas lembranças,mas...ela continuava a resistir,agora ela está dócil,o que você fez?

Yo-Um brilhante explicação,devo você mesmo disse a semente da alma continuava diretamente ligada ao corpo,por isso coloquei nela outra semente...modificada,criada por mim,com as lembranças modificadas,compreende agora?

Aka-De certa forma,mas o qu eeu não entendo até agora é por que agora que minha alma se apoderou do corpo da menina ela continua viva.

Yo-Ela ...nos será muito útil.

A mullher observou os olhos verdes adquirirem um brilho malicioso.Akane continuava deitada, fazia pouco tempo que havia despertado e o youkai permanecia sentado na cadeira ao lado de sua cama com o rosto apoiado na mão fechada em punho,os cabelos pretos caindo nos ombros largos e o sorriso frio e calculado no lábios.

Um arrepio involuntário passou por seu corpo fazendo-a fechas as belas mãos em punhos. Fosse o que fosse Yoriko estava planejando algo e lhe desagradava não saber o que era.

Yo-Algum problema querida?

Aka(sorri)-Nenhum...por enquanto.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Olhos frios como o gelo fitavam o céu sem nenhuma estrela.

Com um leve franzir de sobrancelhas Sesshoumaru organizou as informações que descobriram no monte recentemente.

Akane voltara isso era óbvio, Yoriko estava guardando energias,e seu meio irmão idiota aumentando os poderes.Ele tinha suas motivações...isso era tão claro quanto água, Inuyasha queria a humana e Sesshoumaru a cabeça de Yoriko.

O problema era que mesmo contra a sua vontade sabia que o youkai dragão voltara e com a humana de Inuyasha ao lado dele suas forças estariam fortalecidas,provavelmente o bastardo já planejava armar seu exército como o de 50 anos atrás.

Sess-Maldito...

Virando bruscamente a cabeça o youkai olhou desconfiadamente para o cenário em que se encontrava,os olhos frios percorreram cada parte do monte escuro,podia jurar que por um estante sentiu o inusitado perfume de sakuras no ar.

88888888888888888888888888

O cristal era frio sobre a pele quente.

Aka-Continua frio...Talvez porque sempre foi assim.

Ela fitava um dos inúmeros cristais do salão da fortaleza de

Yoriko,negros ou transparentes eles se confundiam e seguiam nessa mistura até o teto alto,dando a impressão de uma guerra silenciosa.

Rosas enormes nasciam por entre os cristais igualmente belas transformando o local em um espetáculo à parte,negras como a noite ou ...

Aka-Brancas...elas são sempre brancas!

Ela observou o belo exemplar que brotara por entre os cristais.Tão pura como a menina...

Os espinhos macularam a pele alva,manchando os cristais.O negro,o branco e o vermleho formavam um contraste ainda mais impressionante.Akane viu o rosto refletido nas pedras,o sangue ainda escorria,afinal ela continuara a pressionar a mão nos espinhos.

Rosto de anjo e olhos azuis expressivos.

Ela acariciou o rosto,manchando-o com o líquido vermelho que escorria da que hipnotizada a mulher não tirava os olhos da imagem.A respiração em suspenso como se esperasse que do nada a menina pudesse falar.

Aka-Te odeio menina.Por faze-lo prestar atenção em você eu vou te odiar até o fim.

Sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem e o ar lhe faltar Akane fechou os olhos por um instante,apoiando-se desesperadamente na coluna de cristais ao seu lado.

Segundos,minutos,horas...ela perdera a noção de quanto tempo ficara na mesma posição:caída por sobre os cristais...ironicamente pareciam-lhe mais um túmulo do que um apoio.

Aka-Quem sabe não o são...

Ela perdera a consciência,ficara suspensa entre a realidade e o sonho.Não sabia ao certo o que provocara esta súbita perda de sentidos,entretanto sabia que tinha a ver com a interferência de Yoriko em sua mente...ou melhor na mente de Kagome.

Ele mudara as coisas e Akane não sabia se ficava satisfeita por que agora a garota estava se nenhum sentido ou se ficava preocupada por não Ter a menina sobre seu controle.Fosse o que fosse a estava incomodando e muito,sentia que Yoriko estava agindo por suas costas e com toda certeza isso era um motivo para se preocupar.Os poderes dele aumentavam e ela sentia os seus se esvaindo...

Aka-Desgraçado...a garota tem alguma coisa a ver com isso...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Os olhos verdes escureceram até tornarem-se negros o rosto continuava tal qual o de um anjo caído,a boca adqurira um sorriso feroz ,as mãos era dois punhos cerrados,asas de morcego saiam pela costa ,rasgando o tecido que a cobria.

Yoriko soltava gargalhadas descontroladas dominado pelo êxtase do momento.Seus poderes aumentavam a medida que os tempo corria.Logo ele já poderia voltar a antiga forma e finalmente eliminar cada um dos desgraçados que atrapalhavam seu caminho.Era uma questão simples de paciência...já tivera muito tempo para saber que nesse caso teria muitas oportunidades para se vingar...Muitas chances e armas que lhe seriam muito úteis...

Yo-Logo ...logo estarei pronto para a revanche...

CONTINUA...

Kami terminei!Mais um capitulo...sinceramente gente..isso já estava pronto quando de repente eu simplesmente surtei...serio...eu não estava gostando da fic,achava uma verdadeira porcaria,por que?E eu sei?Quem pode explikr?Com certeza eu não sou a pessoa indicada para isso.Fiquei um bom tempo sentada na frente do pc com a seguinte expressão: "e agora o que?" cara ...é isso aí..sei que poderia estar bem melhor mas ia demorar demais e provavelmente eu fikaria insatisfeita...eu gostei do fato de algumas tentativas de explikções foram feitas,espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso p entaum é isso MUITO MUITO MUITO obrigada a todos que me mandaram rewies e POR FAVOR continuem mandando ok?Ah sim!pelo amor de kami PERDOEM os erros que vão existir por que não existe pessoa mais desatenta do mundo e como a babi naum revisou esse cap. p já viram né?Beijos!


	12. Alma quebrada alma selada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence essa fic tem o único objetivo de divertir. E, esse é um ...unierso paralelo,por assim dizer,por isso qualquer personagem que não esteja dentro de suas características devem ser perdoados.

Anjo Corrompido

Cap. 12

Ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez, irrequieta,ansiosa, preocupada... não conseguia dormir e já perdera a conta de quantas vezes acordara e ficava fitando o teto naquela mesma noite.O riso subiu pela garganta fazendo-a lembrar das muitas noites que passara no templo do Monte Fujikawa.Irritava-a o silêncio daquele lugar!

Agora,deitada na enorme cama de sua fortaleza de cristais ela sabia a grande diferença do silencio de anos atrás comparado ao terror mórbido do agora.

Eram os outros sons...Rindo da própria idéia Akane decidiu que de nada adiantaria continuar deitada,pois para sua imensa irritação o sono não viria naquela noite. Levantou-se silenciosamente e se dirigiu para a grande janela de seu quarto.

Com um suspiro pesado ela observou a escuridão à sua frente; definitivamente aquele era um silêncio diferente; tão diferente daquele de tempos distantes!

"O som de um canário é diferente do de um corvo,Akane,apesar dos dois serem aves"

Era isso o que sua velha mestra dizia.Apesar de achar a comparação idiota ela à entendia muito bem naquele instante.

O silêncio dali era pesado,cercado por outros sons:corvos,morcegos, youkais ainda mais negros e perigosos...ali não havia paz; não como no templo com o som das águas calmas do lago do monte e do sussurro do vento.

Estranho que ela nunca tenha valorizado esses sons que já haviam sido parte de sua vida.Sorrindo fracamente ela observou a lua de sangue estampada no negro que via no céu.

Ak-Meu sangue...?Quem sabe não o é!

Será que quando morresse aqueles sons de sua infância e juventude voltariam?

Ak-Não..acho que não os mereço...

A primeira vez que morrera,quando sentira as garras afiadas de Sesshoumaru dentro de sua carne, a única coisa que soube era que aquilo que manchava o rosto sério do youkai era parte de seu ser.E nada mais.Hilário que só agora ela percebesse :não houve mais nada.Nem um som sequer,nem um grito nem um riso,nem um choro...Nada.Seria esse o verdadeiro som da morte?O nada?

Ela viu o rosto angelical refletido no vidro da janela.

Tocando a pele pálida suavemente ela reparou o quanto inapropriado era o seu olhar frio e cansado no rosto puro e magistralmente esculpido de Kagome.

Fechando com força desnecessária a janela a mulher virou o rosto em desgosto:

Ak-Insuportável.Teus olhos são insuportáveis menina!

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.Sabia que Yoriko desejava Kagome,mais do que isso, ela sabia que ele faria de tudo para conseguir o que queria...mesmo que isso implicasse na sua própria eliminação.

Ak-Mas isso não vai ficar assim,querido.Pode apostar que não vai mesmo.

8888888888888888888888888

-Inuyasha!

Miroku revirou os olhos enquanto chamava o amigo pela quinta

vez.Pelo Kami-sama o meio-youkai estava ainda mais distraído.

Respirando fundo ao perceber que fora novamente ignorado, o monge se levantou e se aproximou do amigo,limpou a garganta e com um sorriso malicioso forçou sua garganta ao máximo ao soltar um belo grito diretamente nas sensíveis orelhas de Inuyasha('''):

Mir-INUYASHA!

Caindo para trás com um grito de dor o meio youkai olhou furioso para o monge que continuava com o rosto impassível apesar de estar soltando gargalhadas interiores.

Inu-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO MIROKU!VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR?

Mir(com as mãos na frente do rosto para se proteger)-

Hum..não!Quer se acalmar um pouco!

Inu-ME ACALMAR!EU VOU TE DIZER COMO EU VOU **ME** ACALMAR:TE MATANDO SEU MONGE IDIOTA!

Mir(sussuro)-Kami ..era melhor eu ter deixado ele quieto...

Inu:MIROKU SEU IDIOTA EU JÁ TE DISSE QUINHENTAS VEZES:**AUDIÇÃO SUPERIOR**.

Mir-Inuyasha...você pode parar de gritar,por favor!..Porque eu posso não ter audição superior,mas ...se você falar sem gritar eu vou escutar...

San(observando de longe com o rosto nas mãos)-Ele **nunca** aprende.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.O hannyou com uma expressão rancorosa e o monge com as pernas cruzadas esperava o amigo se acalmar,mas ao contrário de suas expectativas

Inuyasha permanecia com uma expressão impaciente que aumentava à medida que ele observava o monge.

Inu-Miroku?

Mir-Hum..sim Inuyasha!

Inu-Você não tinha alguma coisa para me falar?

Mir(expressão confusa)-Algo para te falar?Acho que não.

Inu-Então POR QUE diabos você me chamou,seu idiota!

Mir-AHN.Sim agora me lembrei,é que com você me insultando e gritando eu acabei me esquecendo.Eu e Sangô fomos no monte do qual a grande fonte de energia maligna surgiu.

Inu-E?

Mir-Realmente há uma barreira.Mas isso não é o mais estranho,o que eu percebi foi que todo o local de dentro da barreira foi cristalizado.

Não percebi nenhuma movimentação ao redor do monte, e todos os youkais que conseguimos encontrar fugiram de medo.Mas nenhum deles viu algo,e se viram não vão falar.

Inu-É ele Miroku.É aquele maldito.

Mir-Eu também acho.

8888888888888888888888888888

Nada.Deitada na escuridão ela não sentia nadanem dor,nem calor,nada

As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto e ela as acariciou,mas não significaram nada para ela.

De repente os galhos das árvores não lhe davam mais medo,o frio cortante não machucava a sua pele,as feridas cicatrizaram,mas ela não se importava.

A quanto tempo estava ali?Não importa.Nada disso importava porque na escuridão da noite interminável ela não era mais ela.Ela não era mais nada.Não tinha mais nada.

Nem amigos,nem amor,nem paz.Era como uma casca vazia.Sem lembranças.Sem amor.Sem alma.

Kagome observou as gotas de chuva que caiam lentamente banhando seu corpo e apagando os vestígios de suor e sangue.

Os olhos fecharam e dessa vez ela não sonhou com seus amigos ou família.

Na escuridão de sua mente confusa a única coisa que persistia em voltar era a lembrança de frios olhos verdes e de um sorriso sádico.

Na escuridão de sua mente ela ainda conseguia ouvir o riso maligno e os olhos dourados que se tornavam vermelhos.

888888888888888888888888888

De novo.Aquele aperto no peito.Firme,forte,cortando seu coração e quebrando sua alma repetidas vezes.

Inuyasha respirou fundo.Quantas vezes mais aquela sensação de impotência ia se alojar dentro de seu ser?

De que adiantava ser forte,se nem ao menos ele sabia onde Kagome estava e o que haviam feito com ela?

Inu-Não importa,custe o que custar eu vou traze-la de volta.

Era uma promessa e ele daria seu sangue para cumpri-la.

8888888888888888888888888888

Ele sabia que era necessário controle e paciência.Esperar e conquistar.Cedo ou tarde Yoriko iria aparecer.A aparição de Akane era somente um aviso.Uma promessa.Uma brincadeira do youkai dragão para mostrar que ele tinha uma vantagem.Sobre Inuyasha,mas não sobre ele.Sesshoumaru não se importava,fosse a humana de seu meio irmão baka ou qualquer outro youkai,o que lhe irritava era o fato da menina ser absurdamente forte e ter a proteção de todos os amigos de Inuyasha e do próprio.O que piorava a sua situação.Nenhum deles iria admitir qualquer dano contra Kagome.E ele sabia que Yoriko iria usar a menina,ela era forte demais para ser ignorada .Ele faria o mesmo.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas o youkai virou a cabeça,lançando em movimento brusco a adaga com que Inuyasha fora ferido.

-Mesmo depois de 50 anos sua educação continua um lixo Sesshoumaru.

A mulher saiu das sombras,a adaga na mão foi lançada na árvore em que o youkai estava recostado.A lâmina fria foi cravada ao lado do homem que não se movera.

-Akane.Feh.Mesmo depois de 50 anos você continua como péssimo hábito de aparecer onde não é bem vinda.

Ela não se indignou,seus objetivos estavam claros demais.O que ela precisava era simples e o youkai a sua frente a ajudaria.

-Aprecio sua companhia tanto quanto você aprecia a minha.

8888888888888888888

Pelas trevas ele espreitava.Pelas trevas ele esperava.Pouco a pouco ele se curava,transformava.Yoriko sabia que Akane já não confiava nele.Mesmo quando rodeada de trevas ela continuava a ser humana e humanos,sempre serão humanos,não importa o quão corrompidos seus corações estejam .Humanos ainda são capazes de atos de nobreza.Ou de vingança no caso de sua querida Akane.No final das contas fora um desperdício despertá-la.

Mas ele não poderia perder tempo nem energia trazendo-a de volta.Cedo ou tarde ela teria que retornar.O que ele precisava agora era se concentrar.Seu exército deveria voltar.Mais forte do que cinqüenta anos atrás.Ele tinha de esperar.

888888888888888888888888888

-O que você quer?

Era uma pergunta simples.E o tom era o mesmo de anos atrás:frio como gelo,com o intuito de intimidar.

Ela não deixou de sorrir.Porque entre um demônio e outro não havia diferença.

Suave ela se aproximou.O youkai de cabelos prateados a encarou,não esboçou reação um movimento rápido a mulher tirou a adaga fincada na árvore e a segurou.

Sesshoumaru mantinha a postura rígida e séria,mas as garras foram flexionadas.Somente uma prevenção.

-Eu estou te dando uma oportunidade única.Mate a garota.

Lentamente Akane entregou a adaga para o youkai que a encarava,as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

-Você acha que sou algum tipo de idiota?

-Isso não vem ao caso Sesshoumaru.Estou te dando uma oportunidade única.Aproveite-a.

Ele ficou parado.Sem aviso as garras se aproximaram do pescoço.Akane não moveu um músculo sequer.

Com a expressão levemente irritada,Sesshoumaru a encarou e com a voz macia e cortante falou sem pressa:

-Não sei o que pretende Akane,mas não serei um boneco em seu jogo idiota.

As garras se afastaram,o corte superficial que o youkai fizera no pescoço, ao se aproximar, deixara um filete de sangue que escorreu pelo pescoço.

-50 anos amoleceram seu coração Sesshoumaru?Não esperava isso.Para dizer a verdade não esperava que você tivesse um.

Ele nem sequer se virou para encara-la.Franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas a menina respirou fundo.Foi quando ela mostrou um leve sorriso ao sussurrar,quase que para si mesma:

-Não sabia de suas preferências meu caro,achava que odiasse todo e qualquer humano.

Ele parou,o rosto virado levemente em sua direção.O rosto impassível,mas os olhos brilhavam.Ele a escutava e Akane sorria com isso.Fora uma medida arriscada,mas a menina não possuía mais pudores.

Com o sorriso malicioso no rosto, a mulher continuou ,consciente de que cada palavra e movimento era atentamente percebida pelo youkai de cabelos prateados.

-Ora,ora...tornou-se admirador de humanos?Uma mudança em tanto querido.

Foi rápido mas ela já esperava.A mão fazia pressão suficiente pra que ela já sentisse a tontura cega-la.

-Meu caro...mesmo assim...continuou a sentir o ..cheiro da minha raça...em você...desprezível.

Ela falava por entre as tentativas de respirar.O youkai franziu as sobrancelhas,sinal da irritação,raiva.Mas ele pensou um pouco mais e a soltando como se fosse uma peça suja e repugnante a olhou por cima,frio e perigoso:

-O que quer Akane.Diga antes que eu me arrependa e repita o que aconteceu 50 anos atrás.

As palavras foram ditas com raiva,mas não havia duvida alguma que ele as cumpriria.

Ela não esperava que o sorriso frio ficasse estampado em seu rosto,nem que aqueles olhos azuis a fizessem se sentir tão desconfortável quando os via refletido no espelho.Levantando-se com graciosidade do chão em que Sesshoumaru a lançara ela observou o vestido longo e preto que apresentava um profundo rasgo do meio da coxa até o final.Franzindo as sobrancelhas ela tentou pensar se fora Sesshoumaru que o fizera ao joga-la com força no chão ou se ele já estava muito antes um leve aceno de cabeça ela tentou desanuviar os pensamentos obscuros que cercavam-na com absoluta insistência.

-Quando vim aqui o fiz para que você me matasse.Achei que seria mais simples,mais fácil,e que Yoriko sofreria mais.

- Você se tem em alta conta,não?-o comentário seco a fez sorrir.

A risada seca que ela se permitiu soltar não condiziam com o rosto

angelical,mas por ser tão fora do comum o tornava ainda mais atraente.A mulher sabia disso e odiou o rosto de Kagome ainda mais.

-Por mais egoísta que eu seja, não me referia a mim e sim –ela deu uma volta graciosa,os cabelos esvoaçantes soltavam o odor de sakuras- da menina.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou.

Entendendo a menina se aproximou.

-Sakuras?Não condizem com você Akane.

Ela ignorou o escárnio e se aproximando o encarou.Sem piscar,a distância dos rostos era mínima.Ela olhava dentro daqueles olhos profundos e gelados como se eles possuíssem uma resposta essencial.Kagome era mais baixa,por isso ela estava nas pontas dos pés,formando uma cena ironicamente romântica,não fosse o fato de que os dois personagens da cena se odiavam.

Um diabo ou outro.Ela sorriu levemente.

-Eu não consigo tirar...o cheiro das sakuras..dela.Talvez seja isso o que chame a atenção.A persistência dessa menina.

Foi um sussurro mas ele sempre escutava.

Encarando mais um pouco os olhos do youkai ela se afastou com um sussurro baixo do vestido.

-Continuando...

Como que tomada por uma súbita onda de energia a mulher se transformou,o sorriso malicioso perdurou nos lábios finos e a voz tornou-se mais zombeteira.

-Yoriko acredita que cometeu um erro.E ele odeia cometer erros.-ela riu mas não havia graça na voz-mesmo que ele seja um.Ao raptar minha descendente ele descobriu uma força mais sedutora do que eu.

Sesshoumaru que permanecera calado simplesmente recostou-se disciplente em uma árvore.

-Pensei que o amor dele fosse algo mais durador.

-O amor tende a ser volúvel quando se trata de um youkai.Vocês não amam.Não passam de animais que infelizmente possuem o dom da fala.

Ele não se incomodou em responder,não se sentira ofendido e retrucar não o levaria a questão principal:

-E você acaso o ama?-a pergunta em tom de ironia e sarcasmo a fez revirar os olhos antes de responder com profunda tranqüilidade:

-A vingança é um ato de paixão.

-O que quer então mulher?-Ele já estava irritado.

-Primeiro saber o quanto você quer Yoriko morto.

A resposta veio rápida, cortante como um golpe de espada:

-Estou falando com você, não?

Ela não se sentiu insultada pela franqueza das palavras nem pelo olhar de desprezo dele.A resposta foi boa o bastante para faze-la sorrir.

-Então é o bastante. O fato é que quando estiver na totalidade de seus poderes,meu caro youkai dragão é praticamente invencível,fato que você presenciou.

O comentário foi dito com malicia e desprezo presentes na voz macia.

-50 anos se passaram Akane.Já consegui trancar o bastardo uma vez.Posso faze-lo novamente.

-Sim.Mas você dispunha de um exército maior do que o atual.Se é que um mestiço e dois humanos podem ser considerados algo parecido com um exército.E o trabalho não foi bom o bastante,não acha?Ele voltou.50 anos amarguraram o coração de meu querido.Ele está mais paciente.Mais...sábio se isso o faz perceber o quadro geral.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e a observou:

-Agora que terminou a crítica não solicitada,será possível uma resposta rápida e direta ao ponto dessa conversa:como matar o bastardo do Yoriko?

Com um suspiro a mulher se sentou em uma pedra enorme perto das árvores que circundavam o monte,mais precisamente a clareira onde o youkai estava,sons distantes do que pareciam ser vozes ecoavam fazendo-a lembrar que não estavam sozinhos.

-Você nunca foi muito paciente,mas é melhor que seja assim.A maneira mais simples de matar Yoriko é a menina.

-Importa-se de explicar como?

-Quando está na totalidade de seus poderes meu amado e invencível.Ou algo muito perto disso.E o exército dele...forte o bastante para manter vocês extremamente ocupados.Para não dizer mortos.

-Até agora você simplesmente se repetiu Akane.

Ela continuou como se a interrupção nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Yoriko corrompeu o cristal da alma de nossa querida garotinha.E tenho certeza que o guardou dentro de si.O único lugar seguro o bastante,para mantê-lo corrompido e ter controle total da garota.Mas...se vocês libertarem a garota terão a chance que 50 anos trás não existiu:deixa-lo vulnerável o bastante para liquidá-lo.

E isso é tudo.

-Tudo?Será que você não esqueceu o fato do corpo da humana estar sendo ocupado por você?

Ela sorriu,misteriosa.

-Isso não será um problema.

Ela se aproximou e a expressão neutra continuou mesmo quando as garras tornaram-se mais afiadas,os músculos contraídos e os olhos desconfiados.

-Você sempre foi um verdadeiro bastardo,Sesshoumaru.

Com esse comentário dito de uma forma quase doce a mulher

aproximou seus lábios em um leve gesto de afeto.

-Espero que seja bom o suficiente para matar um bastardo maior ainda,querido.Ficaria decepcionada se o encontrasse tão cedo no inferno.

Com o comentário a menina se retirou,deixando um rastro de sakuras no ar.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ela encarou o rosto a sua frente.Era curioso o fato de sempre surpreender-la quando ele estava transformado,os cabelos mais longos,os olhos perdiam o verde,não havia luz alguma,só a escuridão,garras e caninos afiadíssimos.No peito uma cicatriz negra onde o coração deveria estar.Um símbolo,um selo.O cristal corrompido.Era uma linguagem antiga demais,arcaica.Mais antiga do que se tinha idéia.Mas ela saia,estudara, muito tempo atrás.Em outra vida.

"Sua alma...**minha** alma"

O sussurro foi o bastante para chamar a atenção do youkai que parecia estar em transe.

-Já voltou minha cara.

-Como ?

Ela fizera tudo para que não percebessem sua ausência.Trancara as portas,saíra nas sombras,mas o território era dele,no final das contas não interessava o quão cuidadosa ela fora.Ele sabia.Ele **sempre** sabia. E ela já estava ficando cansada desses jogos.

-Dos seus sonhos.Não estava dormindo?

Ela manteve a postura firme.Aquele lugar.aquele calabouço lhe dava arrepios,mas mesmo assim ela sorriu relaxada.

-Estava.

Ele sorriu também.

-Nunca entendi por que o sono é tão importante.Perde-se tempo demais vegetando.E digo isso por experiência própria.

Ela usava um vestido longo branco.Achou que a pureza da seda era mais adequada à menina.

-São as possibilidades que o sono apresenta.

Ele se aproximou.O quimono preto preso só até a cintura,deixando a cicatriz a mostra.

-50 anos de possibilidades já foram o suficiente.

Ela não tremeu,seria tolice e ao ajudaria nesse momento,sem um músculo sequer se movendo ela esperou.

A palma fria em seu rosto a fez ter Ânsias de sumir,mas ela acariciou o rosto contra a pele fria.

-Você sempre foi obstinada Akane.

-não que isso seja um defeito,não é,querido?

-De modo algum.

Ela se virou observando mais atentamente o calabouço:peles,escamas,sangue.

-Uma festa e tanto.

-E ela só vai melhorar.

-Estou convidada?

-Sempre.

Ela riu e se encaminhou para a porta.O suor descia pelas costas nuas e ela sentia o cheiro de morte ao seu redor.Mas mesmo assim o coração mantinha o ritmo .

-O que eu gostaria de saber...

Ela parou,virando-se lentamente para ele,que colocava a parte superior do kimono que estava jogada para trás.

-é para onde você vai quando sonha.

-Nenhum lugar em particular.

Ela sorriu e esperou.Não podia fraquejar,nem demonstrar medo porque Yoriko se deliciava com isso,com esses jogos.

-Vou para meu quarto.

Ela não se virou.Podia sentir... aquele poder negro e perigoso que emanava por cada poro dele.Entre escamas e sangue ela sentia seu estômago embrulhar.As crias de Yoriko já deveriam estar chocando.

Quando entrou no quarto o suspiro que soltou foi trêmulo e audível.

Ela limpou o suor frio de suas costas e se sentou no parapeito observando a escuridão.

Yoriko fora mais rápido do que ela preverá.Não que isso alterasse seus planos,mas ela esperava que Sesshourmaru e o hannyou tivessem mais tempo.

Mistérios da vida.Ela suspirou e com um dar de ombros se encaminhou para uma enorme estrutura formada de água e cristais.

No centro daquele lago artificial ela se encontrava observado as imagens ao seu redor.

Os cristais brilhavam e ela fechou os olhos para a claridade não afeta-los.

As palavras eram antigas e ela as recitou com a incerteza do tempo.Há muito não as usava e ela temia não conseguir termina-las.

Mas ela sentiu sua alma tão límpida,tão pura que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela teve certeza.E era tanta beleza que ela sentia seus olhos marejarem.

-Esse é o meu presente para você menina.Não o desperdice.Na hora

certa você saberá como usa-lo.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados.As mãos sobre o coração.

Involuntariamente ela espalhara água por todos os lados,mas isso não importava.Sentindo-se refrescada ela saiu do lago de cristais e retirou o vestido branco encharcado procurando por um quimono.

-Procurando por isto?

Com a ponta dos dedos Yoriko segurava um quimono leve de seda negra. Akane sorriu.Os olhos verdes e frios voltaram,tornando a aparência mais humana,se fosse possível humanizar um demônio.

-Obrigada.

Foi um murmúrio,mas ela sabia que ele escutara.Dificilmente ele não saia ou não escutava algo.

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama,do mesmo modo que ficara quando a trouxe de volta.Do mesmo que fará para tira-la deste mundo.

Ela não se preocupou em esconder o suspiro.

-Pensei que ainda estivesse naquele luar horrível,brincando com suas crias.

Ele sorriu e com a cabeça apoiada no punho observou enquanto ela fechava a faixa do quimono distraída.

-Estava.Mas lembrei de assuntos inacabados que mereciam minha atenção.

Akane encarou a calma aparente com que ele a fitava,com o sorriso malicioso no rosto ela se aproximou apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira e inclinando-se para que os rostos ficassem na mesma altura.

-E eu sou um desses "assuntos inacabados"?

Ele continuava com a cabeça descansando no punho,mas a olhava com um brilho diversão e o sorriso sádico habitual:

-Sempre.

Foi quando ela sentiu.Uma dor que a fez se apoiar em Yoriko.

-Entre outros assuntos o que está inacabado é o fato de você ter me

traído.

A cicatriz já estava sumindo.Uma marca esbranquiçada na pele alva,mas no momento ela estava vermelha,e ardia como se fosse feita de brasa.

Ela respirou fundo,o suor escorreu pela face rosada pela dor,as pontas dos dedos estavam geladas,a mente gritava,mas a dor era tamanha que ela não conseguia transformar nada em palavras.

Os olhos estavam Akane não percebera antes?Ela comprimiu a palma da mão sobre o ferimento tentando controlar –se,não percebeu que suas mãos foram afastadas com delicadeza do e abdômen e que as garras do youkai maculavam a pele,entrando em suas entranhas.Foi então que ela percebeu ..não eram as entrnhas de Kagome.Eram as **suas**.Desde o começo ela nunca pertencera o corpo da menina.Fora só uma distração, uma medida para controlar o corpo dela enquanto a alma lutasse.

Dor.Sua visão era vermelha porque ela sentia o gosto adocicado de sangue.**Seu** sangue.E não conseguia mais respirar.

-Você sempre foi persistente demais querida.

Ela não conseguia responder e quando o sorriso sádico aumentou a dor se tornou insuportável.

-Guardei seu cristal corrompido querida.Acho que ele ficou tempo demais na garota.

Purificando.O corpo da menina estava purificando a sua alma.Por isso Yoriko mantinha a alma dela presa no corpo dele.Akane sabia que as garras pressionavam o cristal .Porque ela já não enxergava nada.

-O seu problema,meu amor,é que você sempre foi humana demais...fraca demais.

"E o seu é que você sempre foi bastardo demais Yoriko"

Ela sabia que a mensagem chegaria ao youkai.

E quando sua alma se partiu ela não sentiu medo.Ou raiva.A ultima coisa que pensou foi no quão pura aquela menina era.Porque só de estar em meio a tanta luz sua alma quebrada brilhava também.

88888888888888888888888

A cicatriz preta avermelhou e o youkai só sorriu.O que era verde tornou-se negro.Ele passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o selo.

-Não ,minha cara menina,você não vai conseguir me purificar.

O corpo estendido no chão foi transportado suavemente para a cama e ele observou os olhos azuis que não emitiam luz alguma.

Kagome piscou,incomodada pela claridade difusa de velas.

888888888888888888888

-Droga.

Inuyasha largou a tesaiga,embainhando-a com irritação.O aperto em seu peito o desviara do treinamento.Era a segunda vez no mesmo dia.Estava alucinando.Podia jurar sentir o cheiro de sakuras...mas o aperto,era real demais e ele sentia o coração quebrar cada vez que isso acontecia,como se fosse vazio,como nenhuma luz restasse...

Não importava mais o que fosse necessário ele encontraria Kagome novamente,nem que para isso tivesse que lutar contra um demônio..ou tornar-se um.

Ok...o que dizer?Se alguém ainda estiver interessado aqui vai mais um cap...depois de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo...atualizei,bom não vou usar desculpas e dizer que meu pc ferrou tudo e eu tive que começar tuuudo de novo(isso realmente aconteceu),mas enfim quem ainda estiver lendo obrigado pelos rewies!Hum..sinto muito Inu e pela Kagome naum terem aparecido muito nesse cap.mas era necessário


End file.
